Frozen Heart
by ChibiLover123
Summary: She is as timeless as the winter winds, as merciless as sleet and hail...But the mages of Fairy Tail have proven that she is not made of ice. Gajeel/OC/Levy
1. Prologue

Jack Frost is a myth, a story of laughs and smiles in the winter cold that hold back the fear.

_Yet the children always insist that Jack exists, that Jack plays with them and takes them sledding, and is the best at making snowballs_.

The Snow Queen is legend, a force of nature that warns of winter's dangers.

_Yet mages whisper of the fearsome woman that warns people away from precarious peaks and nests of monsters, of ice in the night that freezes those who wish ill on the people_.

**In Magnolia, myths and legends are real**.

-

{A/N}

And here you go! A little taste of what I have planned!

I'm hoping to watch ahead a bit more, but Netflix only has the first season... ;_; Damn Internet, being no help at all...

Anyway, I hope you like it!

[Bio]

Name: Jacqueline 'Jack Frost' Frosten  
Magic: Has the latent ability to create snow and frost at will, fire concentrated blasts of cold, and control the wind enough to fly.  
Hair: White, wavy, down to her knees, usually held back in a braid  
Eye Color: Light blue  
Skin Tone/Build: Slightly dark/Petite, curved and toned  
Height: 5'  
Clothing Preferences: Prefers baggy sweaters and bike shorts, forgoing any shoes or gloves. She carries around a wooden staff that seems to act as a conduit.

* * *

There is a story in Magnolia that mothers and fathers always tell their children at night, when the winter's chill is safely locked outside and the summer heat held the snowy mountains at bay.

_As it usually is, the story is about a girl_.

She was as beautiful as a snowflake, with hair as white as snow and eyes so blue as to be made from ice, a wonderful child of the elements.

Wherever she went followed snow and games and laughter, a force of nature all her own that dulled the winter's harshness with joy.

Everyone in the city loved her, their little snow fairy, who made all the winters calm and soft until spring came to warm the people once more.

Word of her powers spread throughout Fiore, a testament to her power over the elements of winter, and even mages admitted that her latent strength was immense.

_But where there is great power, there grows an insatiable hunger to own that power_.

A dark wizard came to Magnolia one day, when the girl was nearly full-grown, lusting after the great power and the girl who housed it.

But she was a trickster in her own right, a mischievous child of wind and snow, and would not be so easily fooled.

His endeavors to earn the girl's favor were thwarted at every turn, any attempts to court her backfiring spectacularly at just the right moment, and the wizard's anger grew.

It was when he asked the girl's father for her hand, and was summarily rejected, that his temper truly flared.

Mad with pride and jealousy, he vowed revenge on those that would steal the girl's affections from him, seeing himself as the only one worthy of her attention.

The wizard laid siege to the town, his magical rings creating thunderstorms and floods that devastated anyone caught in their path.

Seeing this, the girl intervened, turning the floods to snow and using the North Wind to shove the storms over the nearby mountains.

_But this had been his plan all along_.

The wizard called upon an old magic, older than almost anyone could remember, and laid a curse on the girl's soul.

_Never again shall you know touch or warmth or companionship. Ageless as the frozen sea, you will watch the world pass by, as lonely as the glaciers that stand guard at the world's peak. This will be true for always…_

_**Until an act of true love thaws your frozen heart**__._

Her magic flared as it was bound by the curse, freezing most of what had not been destroyed, and her father moved to hold his daughter-

_And froze_.

The moment he made contact with bare skin, his own body froze to solid ice, expression caught in a moment of horrified surprise.

Oh, but the realization tore at the girl's heart, and she fled the town in icy tears, taking refuge in the nearby mountains.

From there, she watched the town rebuild, detached from the world.

So, she made a new home, a magnificent castle of ice that clung to the mountain peak, and hid herself away there.

Her gift had been turned into a curse, a danger to all who would draw near, so she pulled the snowy storms in like a shroud and warned away all who would seek her out.

She became a master of the blizzard and the thundersnow, the tundra and the glacier, as she had been of snowballs and ice skating, and the girl they had once known was gone.

_Now, and forevermore, she would be known as the Snow Queen_.

Of course, children would ask if there was a happily ever after, if a brave mage had gone and won her heart with True Love's Kiss, and the mothers would lie and the fathers would evade, because they knew the truth.

For there was no happy ending for the Snow Queen, hidden in her ice palace high above Magnolia.

_There was no happy ending, because life is not a fairytale_.


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn rose over Magnolia like a rising curtain, spreading orange fingers across the brightening sky as people rose to greet the new day.

A cold wind twisted through the streets, and children laughed as it ruffled their hair, practically beaming.

"Jack!"

"That was Jack!"

"Did you see Jack, mama?"

Floating over the rooftops, a young woman smiled, wooden staff slung over her shoulders as she watched the little ones run off with their friends or follow their parents to the morning market.

As the sun lifted itself fully from the horizon, she turned away, long white braid flicking out behind her like a tail as the wind picked up and sent her flying towards the coastline in a lazy arc.

Twisting to fly along on her back, arms crossed behind her head, Jack twirled the staff absentmindedly between bare feet with a distracted hum.

The snowy peaks of mountains entered her peripheral, and the smile fell from her face, blue eyes wistful as she purposely turned her head away.

_Damn it_…

A shout drew her attention downward, and she took in the colorful building, the main banner holding the symbol of a mage guild.

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" Jack noted, flipping over and gripping her staff with both hands as she studied the place more closely.

There was a training field of some sort in the back, where a group of children were practicing their magic under the watchful eyes of the guild master.

A smile took root as she recognized the diminutive old man, memories playing behind her eyes.

All of the children were rowdy and loud, each a strong personality even at such a young age, but she could see the camaraderie even from a distance.

Mood lifting once more, Jack decided that they deserved a little bit of fun before getting back to work.

With a wave of her staff and a blast of wind, a volley of snowballs rained down, glowing with her magic.

Stunned by the unexpected blows, the children soon began to laugh, scooping up the new snow to chuck at each other in glee.

Makarov leapt up in surprise, eyes wide, before it shifted, like a child that had looked outside to suddenly find snow outside for the first time.

The sight brought an even bigger smile to her face, and she swooped in, snow following in her wake as the old man laughed, memories brightening his face.

"Jack!"

"Hey, squirt." She greeted, a familiar lopsided grin in place as she spun around him. "Jeez, it's been a while! When did you get all those wrinkles?"

Jack could almost see the thoughts flying through his mind as tears welled up, and that just would not do at all.

"I know just what to do about that!"

Makarov shouted as a sizeable snowball knocked him flat, flailing in the resultant pile that buried him.

Jack practically shrieked in laughter, hugging her aching stomach as she flipped backwards in glee, and he burst out, cheeks red from the cold.

"JACK!"

"Come and get me, squirt!"

As the man used his magic to grow, and she took the opportunity to leap into the fray, Makarov paused a moment to take in the sight of a winter wonderland and his laughing charges.

Realizing what she had done, whatever anger he held faded and joy took its place, bubbling out of him in laughter as he joined the veritable war that had been started.

_He was always happy to note that snow days became much more common around Fairy Tail after that_.


	3. Chapter 2

The mountains were peaceful in summer, caps permanently white with snow and storms little more than gusts of wind high overhead.

A perpetual mist hung around at this altitude, hiding the magnificent palace of ice that sat near the top, glittering like a lost jewel.

Perched on a slightly smaller peak, Jack took in the fragile towers and delicately crafted windows with a careful blankness, staff held loosely in one hand.

Rolling her shoulders, the young woman hopped onto a strong breeze, braid fluttering behind her as she turned her back on the castle and aimed for the town below.

_She'd been gone long enough_.

* * *

Fairy Tail was as loud and chaotic as ever, the mages all fighting and talking and drinking in turns.

Jack smiled at the sight from her crouch on a windowsill, blue eyes bright once more as she hopped in, floating over the nearby tables.

The sudden cold breeze caught everyone's attention, grins spreading like a wave through the crowd.

"Jack!"

"You're back!"

"It's been a while, Jack!"

"The kids have been asking after you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you guys, too." She replied casually, smile dazzling as reflected sunlight off snow. "Haven't gotten into too much trouble while I was gone, right?"

The girl laughed at the answering grumbles and false assurances, floating over to the bar and giving the drinking Makarov a smile.

"Hey, squirt." She greeted, sitting in a cross-legged hover over one of the stools. "Have Natsu and Happy gotten back?"

The old man smiled back, glad to see her back so soon.

"_Actually_…"

"JACK!"

With a lazy swing, her staff connected solidly with Happy's face, effectively cutting off his leap to hug her chest.

"Owie…" The cat muttered, sliding off the frosted wood to plop on the floor instead.

"Hi, Happy." Jack chirped, seemingly oblivious to having just smacked said winged feline right between the eyes.

Natsu ignored the familiar sight as well, grinning so wide she suspected his face might split wide open.

"Jackie! You're back!"

"Eh, I got bored." She replied, arms crossing behind her head and staff balanced in the crook of an elbow. "Figured I'd come by and see what's up."

Spotting the blonde girl behind Natsu, Jack quirked an eyebrow, curious.

"And who's this?"

"Oh, right!" The Dragon Slayer realized, turning quickly to introduce them. "Jackie, this is Lucy! Lucy, this is Jackie Frost!"

Lucy seemed startled, taking in the petite woman before her again with wide brown eyes.

"You're…?"

"Jacqueline Frosten, at your service." She replied, tipping her head in greeting with a cheeky smile. "Though I prefer Jack Frost. Less of a mouthful, ya know?"

"So you're really…I mean, you're the same…?"

"She sure is." Gray answered, slumped against the bar a couple stools down with only his boxers on.

"Gray, clothes." Cana voiced, gulping down her beer as the Ice Mage jerked up in surprise.

"WHA-?"

"The one and only." Jack agreed, ignoring the clothing-allergic mage as he dove for his abandoned pants. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's not that!" Lucy shouted, worried that she had offended the other woman. "It's just that, well…Jack's usually a boy's name…"

"Everyone thinks I'm a boy?" Jack wondered, uncurling from her former position as she planted her staff on the floor, leaning on it as a breeze kept her aloft.

Looking at the young woman now, with her long white hair and big blue eyes-_not to mention the sizable breasts she could see practically hugging the staff she was leaning on_-, Lucy could admit that such an accusation was unfounded.

"Only those who haven't met you!"

Jack laughed, turning her head to flash Makarov one of her biggest grins.

"Aw, that's so sweet, squirt!" She teased, poking his cheek with the end of her staff. "Are you saying I'm girly?"

Lucy was, in her opinion, appropriately terrified.

_Had she just called the master __**squirt**__? _

_**To his face?!**_

But the old man just laughed, completely untroubled by the nickname.

"I wouldn't go that far!"

"Hey!"

"It's alright, Jackie!" Natsu assured, still smiling. "I don't care that you're not girly!"

"I'm plenty girly!" Jack retorted with a huff, hands on her hips. "Just ask-"

"Master?"

The conversation cut off at the interruption, all eyes turning to the young boy that peered up at Makarov with earnest dark eyes.

Jack recognized him immediately, faux indignation fading at the worry in his face.

"Why hasn't my dad come back yet?"

Makarov's cheer faded, and he sighed, taking another deep gulp of his beer.

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father, and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!"

"…If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount Hakobe."

Jack went still, blue eyes darkening in thought.

"That's right! And it's not that far from here, so why won't someone go look for him?!"

"Listen, kid, your dad's a wizard! And like every wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeo was tearing up in frustration, and turned to the floating girl, pleading with his eyes.

"Please, Jack! Something's wrong! I-!"

The boy choked on his worry and fear, trying to swallow them down to speak.

"I just want him home…"

The change in her demeanor was almost palpable.

Gone were the smiles and the teasing, the lazy lean and the half-interested tilt of her head.

Even Natsu and Grey fell silent as her face went blank, knuckles going white on the creaking wood of her staff.

"…I'll take care of it."

Makarov only sighed as she flew out the nearest window, gaze dark as Romeo collapsed in a relieved heap and Natsu turned to leave, Lucy soon following on his heels.

_Be careful, Jack…_

_**And bring them home**_.


	4. Chapter 3

Mount Hakobe was one of the most well-known mountain peaks surrounding Magnolia, often toted as the home of the Snow Queen's icy castle.

While the peak _had_ once held up the mythical building, in truth, all of the surrounding mountains boasted the same claim.

Wizards were well aware that the Snow Queen constantly moved her home from place to place, an attempt to keep people from foolishly climbing the mountains for bets or to ask questions.

_There was only one person in all of Fiore that knew where the castle was at any given time, and she was not exactly an easy person to find either_.

* * *

Completely unconcerned with the harsh winds and blinding snow, the Snow Queen overlooked her domain in silence, white cape fluttering in the breeze like snowy wings.

Tall and regal, she was encased in sleek white armor, blue fractal patterns lining each plate and tipping the sharp points on her shoulders and elbows, helmet and darkened visor hiding her expression from anyone who cared to look.

A yell and crash echoed through the turbulent air, and her head turned minutely, silent as a statue.

When no other sounds came, she folded her arms, an almost weary sigh escaping.

"_Children_…"

The wind picked up, shimmering with diamond dust, and she disappeared, not a trace of her presence left behind.

_Honestly, how these people survived without her_…

* * *

The Vulcan's nest was in shambles, said monster swinging an ax at Natsu's head.

Lucy shivered as the temperature dropped, squeaking at the imposing woman suddenly standing behind her, arms crossed as diamond dust dissipated around her feet.

"The Snow Queen!" Happy shouted, startled.

That drew the ape monster up short, and he stared at the armored figure in horror, the ax dropping from his hands in shock.

"Sn-Snow Qu-Queen!"

Natsu stared, awed, before a grin spread across his face.

_Jackie took care of it, alright_.

"What have I told you about harming humans?"

The woman's voice was harsh as a howling winter wind, as ice scraping against stone, and Lucy paled, a shudder racing down her spine.

_It was like facing the personification of a blizzard!_

The Vulcan shivered like a leaf, absolutely terrified, stumbling over excuses in an attempt to save himself.

"Enough."

The word was said softly, but a frightened silence followed from the Vulcan, who sensed the restrained fury behind it.

"Release him."

The monstrous ape puffed up, as if about to argue, but the cold intensified, causing even Natsu to shiver at the extreme temperature.

"_Release him_. Before I become truly upset."

Lucy gaped, dumbfounded.

_And what is she now, __**annoyed**__?!_

Whatever had caused his resistance was caused, and the Vulcan whimpered like a kicked puppy before doing as told.

In a flash of light, the monster vacated his host, leaving behind a rather battered Macao on the iced floor, unconscious.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted, dropping to one knee beside the man at the sight of his injuries. "Macao, wake up!"

The Snow Queen approached calmly, her approach causing the Dragon Slayer to fall silent and eye her warily.

She kneeled by Macao's other side, resting a gloved hand on his neck silently.

After a few moments, she pulled back, and the air gradually warmed from it's blood-chilling temperature.

"He's badly hurt, but alive." She assured, voice like softly rattling icicles now. "Get him off the mountain as soon as possible, and he should make a full recovery."

The armored woman stood, already turning away to leave, but Natsu leapt up with a shout.

"Wait!"

Lucy practically started hyperventilating as that imposing figure paused, hoping that he was not about to piss off someone that had just intimidated that monster into giving up with only a handful of words.

"Jackie asked you to come, didn't she?" The Dragon Slayer questioned, serious.

"…You all fear me, and with good reason." The Snow Queen noted, tilting her head as if to look over her shoulder as a breeze lifted her snowflake-patterned cape like a snapping tail. "But you forget that I am also the threshold that holds back all of winter's monsters."

With that, a whirlwind of diamond dust rose up and she was gone, leaving behind a confused Natsu and relieved Lucy, both of whom were wondering the same thing.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Sipping on his beer quietly, Makarov stayed silent as Jack floated down next to him, staff hugged close and eyes distant as she watched Romeo greet his father down the road.

Neither spoke, just watching the scene unfold, until he decided to speak up.

"I hope you didn't go too hard on those boys."

Tilting her head, she gave a little half-smile in response, unrepentant.

"Course not, squirt."

Makarov smiled, word having spread quickly of an iced alleyway and three boys stuck in a dumpster, and swallowed his laughter.

"Of course…"

Chin propped on a fist, Jack's smile softened at Romeo's happy tears and his father's relief.

_Yeah, it had definitely been worth it_.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack could admit, at least to herself, that she often played favorites.

Some cities got more snow days than others, some guilds knew more about her than most, and some wizards got a larger portion of her attention than everyone else.

_Case in point_…

"Are you sure? I know this isn't everyone's idea of fun…"

Peering up from the mountain of books before her, Levy gave the other girl a sheepish smile, apparently oblivious to the snoring from her teammates a couple tables over.

"Hey, I'm having plenty of fun!" Jack argued, crossing her legs to hover by her side with a grin. "So, are you reading for work or pleasure?"

Brightening at the prospect of company, Levy smiled, cheeks warming.

"Actually, this is a little side-project I'm starting on." She admitted, gesturing to the piles of notes that had already been made. "I was thinking about how a lot of the stories I was told as a child actually have some basis in fact, and wondered just how much of them are true."

"Really?" Jack wondered, leaning forward to read the titles more carefully. "Like what stories?"

"Well, like the story of the Snow Queen." Levy noted, oblivious to the sudden stillness of her companion. "She's obviously real, but what exactly can she do? Is she really cursed? If so, what's the extent of it? What do you think?"

The Solid Script Mage fell silent, taking in Jack's distant eyes, worry overcoming her excitement.

"Jack?"

Jerking upright, the white-haired girl blinked away the fog in her eyes, sending her friend a sheepish smile.

"Sorry! Got a little lost in thought there." She assured, hoping to erase the concern in those hazel eyes. "Why don't I help out? A fresh set of eyes can't hurt."

Levy stayed silent for a moment, taking in the tired eyes and the sad tilt of her mouth, and that little seed of worry took root in her chest.

But there was something earnest there, too, so the Solid Script Mage shoved it back with a smile.

_Jack would tell her eventually_.

"Sure! I was thinking of going through this book first…"


	6. Chapter 5

After so many years, Jack knew better than anyone else how dark the world could be.

Demons, dark magic, illegal guilds…

She had seen it all and more.

Because of this, Jack often kept her ear out for rumors of such things, just in case.

Humans are foolish creatures, always digging up ancient spells to eradicate their enemies without thinking of the consequences…

_They're just lucky she was always around to clean up the mess_.

* * *

Lounging on a shadowy beam overhead, Jack traced the patterns of frost her touch left on the wood as Fairy Tail's normal commotion drowned out her thoughts, like white noise.

_It was nice, just relaxing without worrying over_…

Jack frowned at the reminder, fingers clenching into a fist as the frost grew into jagged ice.

_Would anyone really use it, knowing it's power?_

The main door slamming open caught her attention then, along with everyone else's, and Loke panted for breath, like he had just seen the Devil himself.

"This is bad! It's Erza…She's back!"

The entire guild went into Silent Panic Mode at the news, and Jack rolled onto her stomach, chin propped up with both hands and staff safely nestled in the crook of one elbow.

"Back already?" She noted, mostly to herself. "Her mission must not have been too hard, then…"

Everything went still below as footsteps approached, and even Jack stared as the famous Erza Scarlet entered the guild hall, slamming a massive, decorated horn of some kind onto the floor like someone might a staff.

_Well, __**that's**__ new_…

"I've returned. Is the master here?"

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted, not at all intimidated by the stoic knight-like wizard. "The master's at a conference."

"I see."

"Hey, Erza." Jack spoke up, floating down on a cool breeze to circle the new trophy with an appraising eye. "Nice…horn."

"It's from a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir."

"They did a good job." The winter-girl conceded, reaching out with a single finger to touch the very tip.

A lacework of frost patterned the ivory, all the way to the jeweled base, and Erza took in the artwork with an appraising silence before nodding in thanks.

She then turned to the rest of Fairy Tail, and began her usual tirade.

"Listen up! On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do!"

The first one Erza turned on was unsuspecting Cana, who was too busy drinking from her barrel of ale to notice fast enough.

"Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that?"

Jack tried her best to hold back a laugh as the brunette choked, startled.

"Vijeeter!"

"Yes?"

"Dance outside! Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor."

"Eep…"

"Nab."

"Eek!"

"I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Do some work! Macao!"

The poor man trembled as his turn came, growing more nervous the longer it took Erza to continue.

When she just sighed, he about broke down into a frazzled mess, and Jack poked him with her staff to see if Macao was still with them in reality.

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble. But I'll be kind and say nothing for today."

Watching the blue-haired man twitch, Jack figured she had said more than enough.

"Jacqueline."

Sighing at the use of her proper name, the smaller girl straightened, floating to be more eye-level with the other.

"Yup?"

"I require your assistance."

Blue eyes widened at the unexpected statement, much like the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Um…Sure. Whatever I can do."

"I need you to get the Snow Queen."

A stunned silence filled the guild, and Jack blinked once, twice, to be sure she was really awake.

"The Snow Queen?" She parroted, growing nervous. "I don't know…Hiroyuki, she's not exactly the social type. She'll need a really good reason."

"Lullaby."

Jack went very still, a blankness taking over her features.

"…That's a good reason."

Erza nodded, serious as ever.

"We'll meet her in Onibas."

With only a short nod back, the winter girl shot out the open door, the resulting breeze so strong it nearly knocked Reedus off his feet.

_Eisenwald was messing with Lullaby, and there was no time to waste_.


	7. Chapter 6

Hiroyuki was, in a manner of speaking, rather upset.

Eisenwald was a dark guild that had been on her radar for some time, mostly for their constant attempts in the last few years to gain an audience with her.

It seemed they had grown impatient with their search, and had moved onto another harebrained scheme.

"_Idiots_." She seethed, voice like a glacier cracking.

_Did they not realize how __**dangerous**__ Lullaby was? _

_Didn't they think using such ancient, dark magic might be __**foolish**__? _

_**Did they think at all?**_

The Snow Queen would not stand for this nonsense.

So she did not go to Onibas, or wait for the Fairy Tail wizards to join her.

Instead, Hiroyuki looked further into the situation herself, relentless as a blizzard.

So when she finally unearthed Eisenwald's plan, she was understandably…_annoyed_.

_If they want to see death_…

Ice formed in her clenched fist, elongating into a staff before a wicked blade took shape on the end.

_**I will show them their own**_.

* * *

Onibas train station was in chaos, and not the good kind.

People were fleeing, workers were shouting, and smoke rose up from the damaged building as a signal that the fighting had long since begun.

Overlooking the pandemonium below, Hiroyuki considered intervening, scythe leaning against one shoulder as she thought.

Fairy Tail seemed to be having no trouble, if the property damage was anything to go by…

Her cape snapped as the wind shifted, and the Snow Queen straightened, grip tightening on her weapon.

A Wind Wall activated around the train station, kicking up dust and debris into a cyclone that would prove impenetrable from the inside.

"Damn."

In a swirl of diamond dust, she appeared by the entrance, just outside the magical obstruction.

The injured redhead within took notice of her presence immediately, and some of the tension in her shoulders eased.

"Snow Queen."

"Titania."

"Are you capable of dispelling this Wind Wall?" Erza questioned, straight to the point.

"Yes, with time." She answered, tilting her head to take in the funnel fully. "The caster was not in too much of a hurry."

Raising her free hand, Hiroyuki called forth her own magical circle, which pulsed with white light as it activated.

"If you find someone who specializes in removing seals, this will be done quickly."

Nodding once in reply, Erza turned to reenter the station, a woman on a mission.

Once alone, the Snow Queen focused her full attention on the intricate spell work, seal glowing brighter against her fingertips.

_She would just have to dispel this quickly, and put off her rampage for later_.

* * *

"Hey, Snowie!"

Hiroyuki turned her head just slightly, and Natsu went pale at the glare he could imagine her giving at that moment.

"How far have you gotten dispelling this Wind Wall?" Erza questioned, dropping her unconscious load on the floor.

"Not far enough." She answered, attention returning to her work. "My knowledge in breaking seals is rudimentary, at best."

"How long?"

The statue of woman stayed silent for a few moments, making the others increasingly uneasy.

"…Too long."

"If Erigor makes it to Clover before us, he'll kill all the masters!" Grey nearly shouted, frustrated.

"We don't have time for this!" Natsu agreed, encasing his fist in flames in an attempt to punch through the Wind Wall himself.

When he was, predictably, thrown back, Hiroyuki watched him for a few moments, fingers slowly curling into a fist as the seal brightened.

"Can you find your own way out?"

Lucy paled as she realized the implications, either from being left trapped or what would happen to Erigor no one could tell.

"We will." Erza replied, determined.

Nodding once, Hiroyuki lowered her hand, the seal vanishing as diamond dust swirled up around her feet.

She disappeared in a matter of seconds, destination firmly in mind.

_If Erigor the Reaper wanted to deal with death, she would gladly oblige him_.


	8. Chapter 7

Erigor was more than certain of his success.

Lullaby was unsealed, those Fairy Tail flies were trapped in his Wind Wall, and no one else had any idea of his plans to kill the guild masters.

_Nothing could stop him now-!_

It was like hitting a brick wall covered in broken glass, and Erigor cried out as he lost altitude, making a rough landing on the train tracks below.

Regaining his equilibrium, he shivered at the sudden drop in temperature, looking around in confusion.

When he spotted the lone figure a few yards down the raised path, armor glinting like ice in the sunlight, he almost had a heart attack.

"Erigor the Reaper."

Her voice was like cracking ice, or the rumble of a coming snowstorm, and was _absolutely terrifying_.

"I suggest you hand over Lullaby. Unless you would prefer freezing to death."

Gathering his wits, the Wind Mage smirked, brandishing his scythe in a show of bravado.

"I'm not afraid of you, Snow Queen!"

The air was so cold that ice began to form on the metal and wood, and she only stared at him, her own scythe held tightly in one hand.

"You should be."

A spike of primal fear went through him, and Erigor reacted, a seal flashing to life before him.

"Wind Blade!"

Hiroyuki watched the attack approach calmly, making no move to evade, and he almost thought-

Wind kicked up around her in a rush, clashing with his own and dissipating the magical attack in moments, her cape fluttering as if disturbed by a stray breeze.

"Did you think a weak spell like that would harm me?" She voiced, ice on stone. "I am mistress of the North Wind, mother of the blizzard! _And you dare challenge me with my own power_?"

_**Yeah**__, Erigor was starting to think pissing off the Snow Queen was not a good idea_…

Even the wind he normally used to fly was under her command, and the ice was creeping towards him in menacing spikes, as if preparing to swallow him whole.

In a last-ditch effort, Erigor leapt over the encroaching ice, scythe pulled back for a deadly swing.

"You can't defeat Death!"

Without even the slightest hesitation, her own scythe flashed, the blade catching on his and pulling the unsuspected mage over the armored woman's head to slam into the ground behind her.

Half-turning to face her fallen prey, the Snow Queen pressed the flat end of her blade against the man's throat, her aura chilling.

"You call yourself Death?" She scoffed, not the least bit amused. "I have killed more with an errant _thought_ than you have in your entire measly _existence_, and you think you can best me?"

Erigor was trembling now at the thought of his own demise, the sharp edge dangerously close to his chin.

"Hand over Lullaby."

It was like facing down a force of nature, and, realizing the futility of his struggle, he scrambled for said flute before offering it up with a shaking hand.

Taking it silently with her free hand, Hiroyuki inspected the innocuous-looking object before turning her attention back to the pinned Erigor.

With only a thought, the man was quickly encased in ice, his expression caught in a moment of shock.

She contemplated shattering him, but the sound of an automobile stayed her hand as the Fairy Tail wizards finally arrived.

"Aw, we missed it!" Natsu whined as Happy set him down, looking every bit like a disappointed child.

"Do you have Lullaby?" Gray demanded, jumping out of the Magic-mobile as Lucy helped a weakened Erza down from the driver's seat.

"Of course." She replied, scythe disintegrating into snowflakes as she held the skull-faced flute up for them to see. "Are you seriously injured?"

"No, we're fine." Erza assured, the fog in her eyes a sign that she had used far too much magic. "Now that you have Lullaby, the masters are safe. We'll go to the conference to report this incident."

Hiroyuki nodded, diamond dust already rising up around her feet-

A shadow wound around her legs like a snake, and the Snow Queen tensed up at the unexpected assault as it coiled up to her wrist so another shadowy hand could pluck the Lullaby from her grasp.

They could only watch in astonishment as the Magic-mobile hit the tracks hard, wheels squealing as they gained traction on the ice and sped off, Kageyama laughing maniacally all the way with Lullaby in hand.

Even Erza stayed silent as magic visibly rolled off the Snow Queen's shoulders, the temperature dropping to such extremes that ice appeared on her armor.

"That _idiot_." Hiroyuki seethed, all the wrath of a winter storm in her voice. "I'll show no mercy when I get my hands on him."

No one argued as she disappeared in a rush of diamond dust, though Lucy's knees were knocking together rather loudly.

"I'm _really_ glad she's on our side…"

* * *

Watching Kageyama and Makarov from a distance, the Snow Queen considered her options as storm clouds slowly rolled in, a distant rumble of thunder hinting at her current temper.

Would he really play Lullaby?

Or would he realize how foolish this all was and die quietly?

"Nothing will change."

Makarov's voice was clear in the quiet forest, dragging her attention from thoughts of torture.

"The weak will always remain weak. But weakness isn't necessarily bad. People are weak creatures by nature. People's insecurities are why guilds exist. Why comrades exist."

Hiroyuki's focus turned fully onto the conversation, heart tightening in her chest.

"They come together and move forward, to live life to the fullest. If you're clumsy, you might run into more obstacles and take a long way around, but as long as you step forward with faith in tomorrow, you'll find that your strength will emerge on its own. You'll be able to smile and live life to the fullest. You don't need some special flute for that."

…

Lullaby fell to the ground with a clatter, and the Snow Queen bowed her head in respect as Kageyama fell to his knees, relenting.

As the wizards regrouped below, already celebrating their victory, she turned to leave-

A pulse of dark magic gave her pause, the stars overhead hiding behind the dark clouds that formed.

"_Damn_."

"I grow tired of all you gutless wizards!" A disembodied voice roared, a massive seal appearing far overhead. "I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!"

In a flash of power, Lullaby's true form was unleashed, a massive wooden monster that roared to the growling clouds overhead in triumph.

"I will devour your souls!"

"I hope you realize this is your fault."

Kageyama about jumped out of his skin, whipping around to stare at Hiroyuki in terror.

"If you had taken the hint, and left Lullaby sealed, this demon would not have been freed."

"Snow Queen!" The masters realized, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Can you stop it?" Erza demanded, glaring up at the humongous demon looming over them.

"I can certainly do something about it." Hiroyuki replied, raising one hand to the heavens.

A seal activated on her open palm, and then-

Lullaby shrieked as lightning streaked down from the stormy heavens, tearing through it's wooden body like a hot knife through butter.

The watching mages could only stare as the demon staggered, missing a large chunk of it's shoulder and chest from the fiery blow.

Lowering her arm, she stayed still as a storm brewed, hail falling like rain from the clouds and twisting in a tight funnel of knives around the injured Lullaby, eliciting another pained shriek as it attempted to escape.

"Hiroyuki!" The demon snarled, enraged. "Do you really think your petty tricks will defeat me?!"

"I am rather upset at the moment." She admitted, the wind howling in reaction to her feelings. "If you want to face the full brunt of my rage, I'm happy to oblige you."

Lullaby was lost in a tornado of hail and biting winds, everyone watching in speechless amazement as they took in the Snow Queen's true power.

A seal forming broke through the demon's prison, a horrible ringing sound overpowering the wind's howls.

"He's activating Lullaby!" Happy shouted.

"Then we strike now." Hiroyuki decided, reforming her scythe before leaping forward, cape billowing behind her like a snowy flag.

Erza, Natsu and Grey followed, activating their own seals for battle.

"Requip! The Knight!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The Snow Queen lashed out in a blur of motion with her weapon, landing light as a snowflake on a nearby ridge as Lullaby fell from the blows, an arm falling free and one knee giving out like a felled tree.

Beyond impatient with their attempts to halt the inevitable, the demon activated the seal, sucking up the life of the nearby fauna, and-

_Nothing_.

"What is this sound?! Where has my great musical sound gone?!"

"Fool." Hiroyuki responded, only half-facing the demon now. "A flute is a delicate instrument. You're far too damaged now to take anyone's soul."

Incensed beyond reason by the off-handed comments from what had been such frightened prey, Lullaby began to destroy anything it could get it's hands on, kicking and screaming like a child having a tantrum.

"Honestly, you haven't changed at all." The Snow Queen raised one hand, a white seal forming. "It's time to end this."

Ice rose up in a shield, protecting the guild masters and all of the non-participants as the Fairy Tail Wizards once again took action.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!"

"Ice Make: Saucer!"

With Lullaby off-balance from their attacks, Natsu rose up, fire encasing both fists.

"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand! Put them together and-!"

It was like a sun in his hands, spewing flames in it's unstable state.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

With a death-shriek, the demon was gone, a column of white light rising to the heavens in it's wake.

Now that the threat was neutralized, Hiroyuki shifted in a more relaxed stance, arms crossing as she felt the magic shatter and the flute become fully inert.

Watching the antics going on below, she hummed softly in amusement.

"Such children…"

Turning away with a flick of her cape, the Snow Queen disappeared once more, her mission completed.

_It wouldn't do for the guild masters to assume she had gone soft, after all_.


	9. Chapter 8

"It was so cool! She was all SWOOSH, and then BAM! And-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the gist." Jack interrupted, smiling at Natsu's enthusiasm. "I did hear about what happened, you know."

"Thank you for getting the Snow Queen's assistance for us." Erza voiced, relaxing with a piece of cake.

"Eh, no biggie." Jack assured, crouching on her upright staff. "Just don't ask too often, okay? Hiroyuki's not much of a people-person, 'people' including me."

"Understood."

"She's so scary…" Lucy whimpered, hugging herself at the mere memory. "How can you be friends with her?"

A sad edge softened Jack's smile, and she shrugged half-heartedly.

"She's not so scary, once you get to know her."

"I hope we never have to!" The Celestial Spirit Mage insisted, most of her teammates nodding in agreement.

The winter-girl could only laugh, a slightly hollow sound that matched the darkness in her normally bright blue eyes.

"Yeah…I hope so, too."

* * *

Happy New Years, guys!

I hope you like this little moments, and have a great start to 2014!

Love,

ChibiLover123


	10. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, as usual, and Jack was happy to enjoy it.

Floating over Magnolia on a cool breeze, she lounged in the sunlight, humming like a content cat.

_Like this, she could almost feel_-

"Jack!"

Yanked from her thoughts, the winter-girl twisted around to see Levy on the street below, waving enthusiastically with Jet and Droy by her side.

Brightening at the sight of her favorite mage, Jack swooped down with a grace born of practice, halting a scant few inches from the ground to float in front of the petite blue-haired girl with a smile.

"Levy! You're back!"

"We just finished our last job this morning." The Solid Script Mage confirmed, beaming. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the library again."

Jet and Droy wilted at the thought of sharing their precious Levy's attention, but the white-haired girl paid them no heed.

"Aw, come on!" She whined, blue eyes big and shimmering. "It's a beautiful day! Let's enjoy it!"

Levy hesitated a moment, her love for books warring with her curiosity, and that alone shocked her teammates.

"What do you have in mind?" She wondered, curiosity winning out.

"There's a lake nearby I was gonna flash-freeze that's perfect for skating." Jack informed, seeing her chance. "You could come with!"

Brown eyes widened in awe at the thought, imagining a winter wonderland in the middle of summer, and she was caught.

"Well…Just for a little while…"

Jack practically squealed in joy, oblivious to Droy and Jet's dumbstruck expressions as she spun around the laughing mage, full to the brim with ecstatic energy.

"Great! Let's go!"

Taking hold of Levy's wrist with a sleeve-covered hand, they took off, leaving Jet and Droy behind in a cloud of dust.

They both reeled, unable to comprehend what had just happened for a few long moments.

_Had Levy just turned down a visit to the __**library**__?_

Jet and Droy shared a look.

"H-Hey!"

"Wait for us!"


	11. Chapter 10

Oak Town was a place Jack visited fairly often.

The children always looked a bit melancholy, or fidgety, and Jack will always be a firm believer that kids should be kids.

So, when a cold wind twisted through the city streets, and every child perked up with calls of her name, the winter-girl could only smile.

_It was about time they had a snow day, in her opinion_.

* * *

The moment he felt that sudden cool breeze roll by, Gajeel raised his head, scenting the air.

_Pine and sky, the slightest hint of flowers_…

_**It was her**_.

Without a word, the Dragon Slayer left the guild hall to track down his quarry, avoiding the main streets to keep from being spotted.

Laughter rose up from the city park, and he arrived to what could only be described as a winter playground.

Children were sledding down snowy hills, or rolling large spheres to make snowmen, with the majority running around in an enthusiastic snowball war of rather impressive proportions.

And there she was, right in the middle of the chaos, laughing as she dodged ill-aimed snowballs and ducking to avoid a flying sled that ended up buried in a snowdrift.

Long white braid flicking behind her like a tail as she moved, big blue eyes practically sparkling with joy…

Gajeel growled softly at himself, but did not move from his spot in an alleyway across the road.

_This was the only bit of light he had, and Gajeel was nothing if not possessive_.

As if sensing his presence, the girl paused in making a snowball, gaze sweeping over her handiwork before spotting the Dragon Slayer on the outskirts of the midsummer snowfall.

After a moment, a new smile crossed her face, like she was happy to see him, and damn it if Gajeel's heart didn't give a little jolt at that.

_No one else in all of Fiore could say that they had ever been happy to see Black Steel Gajeel_.

But she just giggled, snow dotting her chocolaty skin as she returned to the game as if Gajeel was not at war with himself over her response.

He knew he was a monster, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, but…

_When she looked at him, he didn't want to be_.


	12. Chapter 11

It was no secret that, whenever Jack went on certain out-of-town visits, she would come back almost giddy.

No one slipped on a well-placed ice slick, or got hit upside the head with a snowball, or even had their drinks frozen solid so their tongues stuck.

Of course, not a single person wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth, but the question still nagged at them.

_What in Fiore had Jack Frost so head-over-heels, anyway?_

* * *

Jack, of course, knew exactly who had caught her attention so thoroughly.

_She could admit, __**most of the time**__, that the kids weren't the only reason she visited Oak Town so often_.

It had been a surprise, the first time, to see someone standing on the sidelines.

Most adults tended to willfully ignore her interference, and even the shyest children were often roped into a game with time, but him…

There was just something about him that caught Jack's attention, beyond the red eyes and pierced face, and held it.

_Not that the guy was hard on the eyes, at least in her opinion_.

But Jack had always been good at seeing past people's masks, at noticing the little things some were unwilling to show.

She had seen Natsu's strength, and Gray's haunted memories; Erza's overwhelming guilt, and Makarov's heavy heart; and seeing Levy's bright heart was enough to pull Jack back from her travels any day.

So sure, he seemed plenty wild and intimidating, but there had been a glimpse of light hidden underneath that Jack could not ignore.

It brought her to Oak Town time and again, hoping to see him and make sure that light was still there…

Eventually, the change became too hard to disregard.

Her mood dipped low whenever he failed to show up, and he always seemed relieved when she came back after more than a few weeks.

Even without having met face-to-face, they had fallen into a routine of sorts, and the thought just made Jack smile.

_It was more than someone like her could ask for, most days_


	13. Chapter 12

Jack was used to being tracked down by wizards.

They always wanted an audience with the Snow Queen, and of the two, she was a hell of a lot easier to find.

_Not that she was particularly easy to find, either, but that's beside the point_.

The winter-girl had learned to be constantly aware of her surroundings, in order to avoid being caught unawares, and it had proven an invaluable skill.

_Because of this skill, Jack was aware of them long before they tried to corner her_.

Letting out a rather put-upon sigh, she stopped at the town's outskirts, hovering over the dirt path and staff slung over both shoulders.

"Is there something you wanted, or are you just enjoying following me around?"

"Oh, _mademoiselle_, you are as perceptive as you are beautiful."

Rolling her eyes, Jack turned to face the pair standing a few yards behind her, expression bored.

"Attempted flattery will get you nowhere." She informed them, unimpressed. "What do you want?"

"We're here to ask for an audience with the Snow Queen." The other stated, black-and-white hair pulled up in a topknot and a black line running over the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, really?" Jack replied, already tired of the conversation. "And who would be asking?"

"Totomaru, the Great Fire, and Sol, the Great Earth, of Phantom Lord."

Recognizing the names, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What does Phantom Lord want with the Snow Queen?"

"_Non_, _non_, _non_, _mademoiselle_." Sol reprimanded, tilting at an unusual angle and wagging his finger at her. "It is for _Monsieur_ Jose to tell _Mademoiselle_ Snow Queen, not for you to know."

Frowning at the demeaning gesture, Jack faced them fully, grip tightening on her staff.

"You don't tell me, and I don't tell her." She stated, firm.

The _you'll never find her without me_ was left unsaid, but the Phantom Lord wizards were well aware of that fact.

_They wouldn't have wasted the time tracking Jack Frost down otherwise_.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Totomaru warned, one hand falling to the katana at his hip.

Jack did not even blink at the threat, ice creeping slowly up the staff from her clenched fingers.

"If you insist."

That was answer enough, and the pair wasted no time in implementing the 'hard way'.

"Roche Concerto!"

"Blue Fire!"

In a blur of motion, Jack twisted around their attacks, completely unscathed as the wind rocketed her straight towards Totomaru.

The Fire Mage could only gape in surprise before her staff struck him full in the face, leaving him semi-conscious and buried in a nearby stone wall.

Jack took a moment to make sure he was out of the fight before scoffing, flicking her braid back over one shoulder.

She seemed completely oblivious to Sol rising up from the ground behind her, hands raised to wrap around her throat-

An elbow slammed into the green-haired man's face, and he fell back in a dazed heap on the ground, twitching.

"Did you _really_ think it would be that easy? Do you _know_ how many people would have kidnapped me or something by now if that was the case?"

When they proved too out of it to reply, Jack just sighed.

"Tell your guild master to go looking for her himself, if he really wants to speak with the Snow Queen."

With those parting words, she was off, mind already whirring over the implications.

_What the hell was Phantom Lord trying to do?_

* * *

January 1st, 2014!

Updating is a good way to start the new year, in my opinion. So, here's the start to the Phantom Lord Arc! Enjoy!

Sincerely,

ChibiLover123


	14. Chapter 13

Fairy Tail was never a boring place, something any of its members or visitors could attest.

There was always a brawl, or a drinking contest, or a good bit of gossip going around to keep anyone on their toes.

_And that was when Jack was gone, let alone Natsu and his new team_.

So when said winter-girl heard the commotion coming from inside the guild hall, it was not alarming in the least.

Distracted as she was by the recent run-in with two of the Phantom Lords Elementals, Jack did not realize what was going on until she had already floated in.

Loke was freaking out, Natsu was drooling fire, Grey seemed to be crying, Lucy seemed frustrated and attempting to remove her shirt, Erza seemed…perky, and Happy was falling on his face in an attempt to fly.

Blinking once to make sure she was not hallucinating, she spotted Makarov drinking on the bar, who greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Jack! What do you need?"

Taking one more look at the scene, plus the cheerleading Jet and Droy were doing while Levy worked, Jack looked back with a mischievous grin.

"Right now? A camera."


	15. Chapter 14

When the sky darkened and the air felt heavy with rain, Jack knew what was coming.

Once she had seen all the children safely home, the winter-girl waited patiently in a nearby clearing, legs crossed and leaning on her upright staff as the rain started to fall.

"Drip, drip, drop…"

Chin resting on her threaded fingers on the staff's top, Jack watched a figure materialize in the growing mist, an umbrella shielding her from the rain.

The woman's face was empty, like a statue's, but Jack was not fooled at all.

"Juvia, I'm guessing?"

"Juvia is not surprised Jack Frost knows her name." The blue-haired woman replied, stopping a few yards away. "Juvia has come to ask for an audience with the Snow Queen."

"I believe I told your friends Totomaru and Sol that I'm not inclined to help with that." She pointed out.

"Juvia knows that Jack Frost has said no before." The rain women admitted, eerily monotone. "But Juvia believes that Jack Frost can be persuaded."

"Really now?" Jack mused, cocking her head slightly to one side. "By telling me why Phantom is so hell-bent on seeing the Snow Queen?"

"Juvia is not allowed to say."

"Then I'm not allowed to tell you where the Snow Queen is." The white-haired girl answered easily, unperturbed as the rain soaked through her sweater and drenched her hair.

Juvia frowned slightly, as if deciding her next move, and Jack took the time to really look at the woman that stood as one of Phantom Lord's Element Four.

_Behind the blank mask, she could almost see_…

"You should smile more."

Startled by the unexpected statement, Juvia refocused, stunned by the smile on the smaller girl's face.

"It makes things seem a bit brighter, that way."

Without losing her balance, Jack lifted up her staff, and the rain slowly turned to snowflakes before their eyes.

Juvia could only stare in wonder, reaching a hand out to catch a snowflake in her palm.

"You should look around Mount Hakobe."

Snapping to attention, the rain woman's gaze turned to her target, whose smile had softened her entire face and made those bright blue eyes practically sparkle with affection.

"Just a suggestion."

With a flick of her staff, Jack was off, leaving Juvia rooted to the spot in surprise as snow fell around her instead of rain.

_For a long while, she honestly believed the whole thing had been a dream_.


	16. Chapter 15

The mountain was still as death, not even a breath of wind disturbing the icy slopes.

The chill was strong enough to burn a man's lungs from the inside-out, and the snow was piled so high a grown man would have no choice but to wade through the freezing slush to make any headway.

Clinging to the narrow peak, a shining palace stood guard, sunlight refracting off the ice-made walls to blind any who happened to be looking.

Spires twisted up to the sky, delicate as spun glass, and massive doors stood closed to any possible visitors, the intimidating visages of polar bears and wolves warning them not to enter.

Approaching the icy structure, Jose Porla ignored all of these signs, intent on his goal.

The doors slammed open with a burst of dark magic, revealing an immense room, a pair of delicate staircases curving into the far wall leading further inside, framing the throne that sat across from the entrance.

Lounging on said throne, one leg crossed over the other and chin propped on a lazy fist, Hiroyuki calmly took in her new guest.

"Snow Queen." Jose greeted her, slick as oil. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

"You did not come here to exchange pleasantries with me." She replied, voice calm as the empty expanse of a tundra. "What brings you to my door, Jose Porla?"

"I have a proposition for you." The Wizard Saint answered, dropping the formalities easily. "One I'm sure you will find very…entertaining."

"That would be for me to decide." Hiroyuki stated coolly. "But I am curious. What sort of proposition do you have in mind?"

Jose smiled, as if she had already agreed to his plan, and the sentiment did not go unnoticed.

"I require your help in…_disposing_ of a mediocre guild and it's members."

The silence became icy, and her voice dropped to the low register of a distant snowstorm, a warning.

"And what guild would this be, that would deserve my wrath?"

"Fairy Tail."

The silence that followed was deadly cold, and Hiroyuki slowly rose from her throne.

"No."

Jose blinked, genuinely surprised.

"What?"

"No." She repeated, like the rumble of thundersnow during a blizzard. "Fairy Tail has done nothing to earn destruction, least of all by my hand."

The guild master of Phantom Lord shivered as the temperature dropped, so cold it burned, and her voice echoed with the unearthly howls of a blizzard.

"The guild and it's members are under my protection, Jose Porla, and any attack against them will be considered a direct assault on me."

She was every inch the feared Snow Queen, the ruler of winter and mistress of all it's dangers, and not someone even the Magic Council would cross, willingly or otherwise.

"_Leave_. Before I decide to rid the world of you now rather than later."

Jose took a moment to take the woman in, almost excited at the prospect of a fight, before hiding it behind a sly smile.

"As you wish, your majesty."

Hiroyuki waited until he had entered the brewing storm outside before waving her hand, the doors closing and locking out the only visible signs of her rage.

Standing alone in her throne room, with the muffled shriek of wind for company, she could only sigh.

_What had Fairy Tail gotten itself into…?_


	17. Chapter 16

Makarov, like most of Fairy Tail, had known Jack Frost since he was a child.

_The fact that he had not been a child in more than seventy years meant little, in light of her influence_.

In all those years, he thought he had seen every facet of the immortal girl's personality.

Sweet, mischievous, annoyed, thoughtful, happy, concerned, content…

_Not once, in all of that time, had he ever seen Jack Frost __**angry**_.

Jack is all laughter and joy and _fun_, and while bullies all across Fiore had reason to tremble at the mention of her name, she had always done it with the disappointment and annoyance of a mother.

So, when she entered the guild hall, a scowl firmly in place on her normally smiling face, everyone fell silent.

"Makarov."

_That_ was most assuredly not a good sign, and said mage immediately sobered from his spot on the bar.

"We need to talk."


	18. Chapter 17

When Gajeel had first been told of his new job to stake out Fairy Tail, he was understandably upset.

There were many other things he would rather be doing than spying on those weaklings, and he said as much before having to go do it anyway.

The Dragon Slayer's mood was dark, stewing over the injustice of it all, when a familiar scent caught his attention.

_Pine and sky and flowers_…

And there she was, floating on a stray breeze towards the guild's doors, staff slung lazily over her shoulders.

Gajeel almost choked in surprise, wide-eyed.

_What was she doing here?_

She paused just at the threshold, turning around, and he went still as her gaze swept over the rooftops.

A frown tugged at her mouth, almost like a pout.

"Could have sworn…"

"Jack!"

The other girl's voice immediately pulled her attention away from his hiding spot, and the Dragon Slayer let out a relieved breath at the timely distraction.

"Hey, Levy! Where are Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

Choking on a laugh, the blue-haired girl shoved half-heartedly on Jack's shoulder, puffing up her cheeks in mock-anger.

"Jack!"

She just laughed, the sound like wind through bells, not the least bit repentant.

"Sorry, sorry." She appeased, still giggling. "But really, where are they?"

"Mira sent them out on errands." Levy admitted, hazel eyes downcast. "And I don't really want to be alone right now…"

Jack's grin softened around the edges with affection, and Gajeel recognized that look because that was _his_ smile, the one she always gave him, and no one else deserved it!

But when Levy returned that smile shyly, a blush dusting her cheeks, he could only stare, as awestruck as if he was watching the moon dance around the sun.

As they entered the guild hall and disappeared behind the closing doors, Gajeel huffed, looking away as his own face heated up.

_There were worse people to share her with_…


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Levy smiled reassuringly in the face of Jack's worries, gently taking hold of her covered wrists to stop the girl's anxious bobbing.

"I'll be fine, Jack. Me and Lucy are just going to get some groceries since Natsu and Happy have eaten everything. We'll be back in a couple hours."

Jack could not help but pout, though she nodded anyway.

"Okay…"

Levy giggled, giving one last squeeze before releasing the floating girl's wrists and joining Lucy by the guild doors.

Managing a smile, the winter-girl waved as they left, the wind slowly setting her down outside of the guild hall.

With a sigh, she leaned on her staff, dark thoughts wiping away the weak smile on her face.

_Be safe_…

* * *

The park was wonderfully empty that day, a perfect place for Jack to sulk and hopefully forget her troubles for a few hours.

Stretching out in the sunlight like a cat, staff held in a loose-fingered grip on the grass beside her, she watched the clouds crawl past.

_Snowman, snow angel, snowflake_…

Lazily picking out shapes in the white fluff, Jack started to doze, mind finally starting to relax.

_Book, flower_…

_Dragon_…

A movement in her periphery caught Jack's attention at that moment, and she turned her head to see what it was.

_Nothing_.

Suspicious, Jack rolled back onto her feet in a crouch, grip tightening on her staff.

The grass crunched under her bare feet as she moved, brittle from the frost that always bloomed at her touch, though Jack ignored it.

"Hey."

Whipping around, she almost let loose a blast-

Jack paused at the familiar red eyes and pierced face, blinking once to be sure it was not a trick of her mind before relaxing.

"You should be more careful, Snowie."

Jolted out of her confusion by his voice, and refusing to show how the sound made her inside quiver, the winter-girl frowned.

"I'm plenty careful! You'd be the one frozen to a tree if I hadn't recognized you!"

"Whatever…" He scoffed, as if the thought was ridiculous, but both of them knew it was true. "You should be more worried about Blondie."

That gave Jack pause, especially once she noticed the guild mark on his right shoulder.

"What are they planning?"

Gajeel had intended on not answering, on just turning around and leaving now that his warning was given, but there was a fierceness in those eyes that gave him pause.

"…Blondie's the target." He admitted, forcing himself to look away. "But she's just an excuse for Master Jose to get rid of Fairy Tail."

"Blondie…" Jack muttered, running through her mind every member of the guild to figure out who…

Her heart clenched in dread as she realized the situation.

Because the only blonde in the guild right now was Lucy, who had been sticking close to Erza and Natsu and Grey, who was now all alone with-

Gajeel had never seen anyone move so quickly.

In a burst of wind, she was gone, little more than a blur as she rocketed off the ground and into the sky.

He could only stare at where she had been, bright and clear against the green, and remember the absolute _terror_ that had filled those blue eyes as she put the pieces together.

_Damn it_…

Gajeel growled, forcing himself to look away.

_All he wanted in that moment was to see her smile again_.


	20. Chapter 19

Despite all her speed, all of her wishing and pleading, Jack was too late.

The back alley was badly damaged, walls crumbling and gravel uprooted, rain still sprinkling and leaving a heavy mist to hang in the air.

Levy was sprawled on the ground, the red bright against her pale skin and damp hair, and the sight made Jack choke on a sob.

"L-Levy!"

Dropping into the pinkish puddle, and ignoring how it splashed all over her bare legs, she pressed a sleeve-covered hand to the poor girl's bruised cheek.

"Oh Levy…"

She was a mass of bruises and cuts and abrasions, covered in mud and splintered wood from the obstacles she had obviously been thrown through.

Those hazel eyes fluttered open, hazy with pain, and a smile pulled at the edges of her split lips.

"Jack…"

Taking in a shuddering breath, the winter-girl nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it's me, Levy. I'm…I'm here."

The Solid Script Mage nodded weakly, gaze still only half-focused, as Jack moved to lift her into a bridal carry.

"I'm sorry…I…couldn't stop them…"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Jack insisted, taking to the air at a slower pace than she normally would and heading straight for the guild.

Levy was silent for a bit after that, the wind against her face slowly restarting her brain as it struggled to compute all the signals her body was sending.

"_And tell Jack Frost what happens when you mess with Phantom Lord next time you see her_."

The memory sent a shudder through Levy's heart, the pain of her cracked ribs flaring at the reminder, and she whimpered.

"J-Jack…"

She looked down at the girl in her arms with obvious concern, hair damp from the drizzle and sweater wet with pinkish blood.

_This girl, who had done so much for her and her guild, was now in danger because of them_…

"I-I'm so sorry…" Levy sobbed, blinded by hot tears. "I-I…never wanted you to get hurt…"

Oh, but those words hit hard, and Jack could only tighten her hold, speeding over the rooftops back to Fairy Tail as her heart cracked.

_Because, damn it, she was the one who was supposed to say that_.


	21. Chapter 20

Slouched in her seat, Jack stared down at her clenched fists, listening to Levy's soft breathing from her hospital bed.

She had not moved an inch since sitting down, the shirt Macao had lent her hanging loose around her shoulders and shimmering with traces of frost.

The last nurse had left just moments ago with one last assurance that Levy was stable, and the silence that fell over the room was unbearable.

Gripping the material of her borrowed sweatpants in both hands, Jack let out a shaky breath and finally raised her head.

_Levy was a mess_.

Her knuckles had been dislocated, her wrists sprained; her entire back was one big scrape, and her ribs were wrapped in deep bruises; burns and cuts made her forearms red, and her forehead was split open like her lips.

But all of it was covered, carefully tended to and wrapped in bandages…

Except the bruises on her neck.

_They looked like fingers_.

The sky outside darkened with clouds slowly, and the windows rattled as the wind passed, shrieking.

Jack only stared silently, taking in every hurt that had been inflicted and carefully storing them away in her mind.

Abruptly, she stood, picking up her staff with a glove-covered hand and shoving open the nearest window.

"I won't let them get away with this, Levy." She swore, voice low. "I promise."

* * *

After hearing of what the Element Four had done-_or, more specifically, what Totomaru and Sol had done_-, Gajeel had known Jack would be furious.

He would never admit it, not even to himself, but it had ticked him off, too.

Levy was so small and vulnerable…

Certainly not a challenge for them, or an obstacle in completing their objective, so why beat on her like that?

"Gajeel."

Looking up from his spot against a tree, the Iron Dragon Slayer felt something in his chest tighten up.

Even though her eyes were still faintly red, Jack stared back with resolve, a wall hiding all of the hurt and anger and _guilt_ that tried to take precedence over everything else.

"You said they want to destroy Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel straightened, hands stuffed in his pockets as he considered her.

"Yeah."

Hands clenched into tiny fists at her sides, Jack could only nod, as if coming to a decision.

"Then I'm going to need your help."

Curious despite himself, he shifted forward, her scent filling his nose through the chill.

_Pine and sky and tears_…

"With what?"

Her gaze was fierce when it met his, all of her tears long dry.

"With destroying Phantom Lord."


	22. Chapter 21

If anyone ever bothered to ask why Gajeel helped take down his own guild, he would readily tell them the reason was Jack.

She meant more to him than anything Phantom Lord could offer, and they had made a huge mistake in threatening her.

If hurting Levy hurt Jack…

_Well, then anyone who hurt either of them would just have to contend with Gajeel_.

* * *

When the massive guild hall loomed over the horizon, steadily making it's way towards Magnolia, Fairy Tail was ready for them.

Every single one of them stood strong in the face of this new threat, the memory of Lucy's kidnapping and Levy's battered form fresh in all their minds.

The building stopped before them, resting on massive spider-like legs as a sound system kicked on with a crackle of speakers.

"**This is your one chance to surrender. Bow to me, and I will allow you all to live.**"

Makarov glared back at the Phantom Lord guild hall, the very image of tranquil fury.

"No, Jose. This is _your_ last chance to surrender." He answered, loud enough for his voice to carry over the water. "You won't like what happens if you don't."

"**And what could you possibly do to me?**" Jose boomed through the speakers, amused. "**I have the Magical Convergent Cannon, Jupiter! What do you have?**"

The sky darkened further, threatening hail instead of rain now, a familiar figure standing out like a star against the storm.

Makarov could not help the smirk that took root on his face.

"We have Jack Frost."

For a stunned moment, only silence crackled through as she floated down to hover between the guild halls, arms crossed.

Laughter split the air, static distorting the sound grotesquely, and a frown formed on the blank mask she had constructed.

"**And what are you going to do, little girl? Throw snowballs at me?**"

"Nah." She replied calmly, holding out her staff. "I thought I'd just do this."

The very tip touched the water, and the liquid crystallized in moments, rushing out to meet the horizon and-

Lurching on the smooth surface, mechanical legs flailing to find purchase, the Phantom Lord guild hall tipped backwards and crashed onto the frozen ocean waves with a crack of broken joints.

…

Jack burst into uncontrollable laughter, practically doubling over and hugging her stomach.

"Oh my God…" She gasped out, struggling for breath. "I…I didn't think…"

Tamping down on his own amusement with a Herculean effort, Makarov gave orders to his own guild with as straight a face as he could manage.

"Alright, this is it! Erza, Natsu, Grey, Elfman, you all come with me and Jack into the fortress. Everyone else, hold the line here!"

Regaining control, Jack straightened up, still hugging her staff close as giggles escaped every few moments.

"I'm good, I'm good…" She assured, waving off Erza's concerned frown. "Let's go."

After all, it was her job to find Lucy and get her out, and the sooner she did that, the better.

_She didn't want to be in there when Natsu brought the whole building down on their heads_.

Picking up Makarov and holding him to her chest like a teddy bear, Jack took off, focusing on the best access points as the others followed.

Flailing as he was smothered against her chest, he paused at the realization that, thanks to the thinner shirt she was now wearing, that softness was most definitely _not_ her sweater.

Landing in a crouch on the windowsill, Jack scanned the hallway for prying eyes before putting her passenger down on his own two feet, quirking an eyebrow at his almost drunken sway.

"Uh, squirt? You okay?"

"Fine, fine…" Makarov assured, stumbling his way down the hall.

Watching him go, she could only shrug, confused.

"_Okay_…"

Hopping onto a breeze, the white-haired girl went the opposite direction, the layout of the building pulled up in her mind as she considered the best route.

Path decided, she rocketed through the halls and stairwells, little more than a blur to anyone who might have seen.

The door burst open just from the force of her stopping, and Lucy practically leapt out of her skin in surprise, looking away from the intimidating mage that was glaring down his own subordinates.

"Jack?!"

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." She greeted, floating in casually. "The whole 'giant intimidating fortress slipping on ice and falling over' kinda caught me off-guard, and I couldn't stop laughing."

The Celestial Mage could only gape, dumbfounded, as she realized who the culprit was.

"Glad _someone_ enjoyed it." Gajeel grumbled, turning his gaze on Jack, to the immense relief of the prior recipients.

"I figured a big, tough guy like you wouldn't even notice."

A faint blush formed on the Iron Dragon Slayer's face as he huffed, scowling at the wall.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" She worried, refocusing on the poor girl as she hovered at the blonde's side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy answered, eyeing her impromptu protector with some misgivings. "No one's touched me since he showed up."

"Good." Jack chirped, circling around to better view her restraints.

The other Phantom Lord members jerked forward as if to stop her, but froze as Gajeel's glare returned to them tenfold.

_Being in opposition of Black Steel Gajeel was a quick, efficient way to end up in the nearest emergency room_.

"Just hold still and I'll get rid of these-"

Every instinct in Jack _screamed_ a moment before that void appeared at her back, and she reacted.

Lucy yelped as she was shoved forward, tumbling awkwardly thanks to her bound arms, and Gajeel whipped around, eyes widening at the unexpected arrival.

"Snowie-!"

"Void Magic! Metsu!"

The spell activated with a thud of evacuating air, and Jack cried out as her magic was forcibly wrenched away.

The sudden outpouring of magic was almost blinding, like the glare off snow and ice, and Lucy screamed.

"JACK!"

With a clenched jaw, Jack reached through the connection and grabbed hold, like yanking the reins of an unruly horse.

_**STOP!**_

What happened next was so surprising that no one who witnessed it could fully believe their eyes.

It was as if the very air gained a mind of its own and, with a rush that was horribly disorienting to the unsuspecting spectators, reversed the flow and swept the bright-white magic back into her body with an explosion of force strong enough to throw Aria head-over-heels into a wall.

Taking a deep breath, Jack rolled her shoulders back, letting out a sigh as magic crackled across her skin from the swift back-and-forth that had transpired.

Gajeel took in the change of expression on her face, like a sheet of thick ice forming over a raging river, and wondered how anyone could feel so much rage while still managing to smile.

Turning around as Aria found his footing, a sharp-edged smile spread across Jack's face like the unsheathing of a blade.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me at my own game?"

"It's sorrowful…"

As the larger man stood, the bandaging around his eyes loosened and fell away, revealing his strange, dissected pupils.

"That such a strong mage will be gone from this world."

Completely unruffled, though Lucy seemed to be having some sort of panic attack, Jack scoffed at the thought.

"You have no chance of beating me." She pointed out. "So I'll make you a deal. You tell me where Totomaru and Sol are right now, and I'll only smash your head _into_ a wall instead of _through_ one."

Aria did not answer, only moving his hands into the correct position for a powerful spell.

Jack's grin sharpened, pleased.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	23. Chapter 22

"Void Magic!"

Every Phantom Lord member braced themselves, already knowing what move Aria would use.

"Zero!"

…

Blinking in confusion, he looked down at his hands and tried again.

"Zero!"

…

"Having performance issues?" Jack snipped, greatly amused.

Gajeel about broke down in a fit of laughter at the _look_ on the normally-blindfolded man's face, and Lucy sputtered, turning red as she registered the innuendo.

"You idiots should have done your homework." The winter-girl noted, smile brightening with actual affection at the sounds behind her. "I may be snowballs and fun most of the time, but I'm not called the Guardian of Winter for nothing. My specialties?"

She was the cat that had cornered the bird, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"Wind and Snow Magic."

Aria's eyes widened in horrifying realization moments before she moved.

In a burst of wind, Jack was in his guard, ice-encased foot coming up to catch him in the chin.

The force snapped his head back and literally lifted Aria off his feet, a position the winter guardian swiftly took advantage of.

Grabbing the lapels of the man's jacket, she slammed her shoulder into his chest and twisting, throwing him over her head and, consequently, _through_ a wall.

The lesser Phantom Lord members gaped, shell-shocked, as Jack dusted off her gloved hands in satisfaction.

In no more than three moves, with only the slightest application of magic, she had single-handedly defeated the strongest member of the Element Four.

_Maybe Gajeel wasn't the one they should be worrying about_…

Said Dragon Slayer was too busy admiring his snowflake as she approached the fallen Aria to really care what they thought.

"Now that I've taken the edge off…" Jack mused, yanking the dazed giant of a man up by his collar. "Why don't you tell me where your two idiot friends are? Unless you want to figure out which of these walls leads outside."

"Totomaru and Sol…should be in the core room for the Jupiter cannon." Aria admitted, sweating bullets.

The winter-girl smiled, sickly-sweet and chipper.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

Her fist proceeded to slam into his face with a CRACK, and she dropped the unconscious man as blood exploded from his broken nose.

Shaking away the tingle of pain around her knuckles, Jack turned to her audience with a more genuine smile that still made the weaker mages cower.

"Well, I feel a lot better! How about you guys?"

Gajeel let out his signature laugh, obviously pleased, and his guild-mates attempted to blend in with the wall behind them.

_No wonder he liked her so much_…

"You guys should get out of here while you can." Jack advised, spinning her staff leisurely in one hand. "I'm gonna go pay those two a visit and catch up later."

Lucy practically had a heart attack, flailing as much as she could in her restraints.

"What about me?! I can't even get up!"

"Don't worry, Gajeel can carry you out." She assured, sending said Dragon Slayer one of her sweeter smiles. "Right?"

Damn it, but he about melted into slag on the inside at that look…

"Whatever." Gajeel muttered, trying and failing to appear put-out over the request.

Something cool and soft pressed again his forehead, like brushing your fingertips over smooth ice, though it took a few slow moments for him to realize she was _right there_ and that what he had felt was a _kiss_ and-

_Well, his brain pretty much short-circuited around there_.

Cheeks shimmering with the faintest trace of frost, Jack gave a half-hearted wave to a gob-smacked Lucy and took off.

He rebooted once she was gone, shaking off the faint tingle under his skin and scowling at the gawping blonde that seemed horribly confused with her life at this point.

He growled, picking her up by the back of her shirt as he stomped towards the door.

"Come on, Blondie. Time to go."

* * *

Totomaru groaned, forcing himself to sit up amidst the rubble as Sol rolled over, whimpering pitifully.

Those Fairy Tail mages had been much stronger than expected…

All five lacrima were shattered, and even the metal supports were twisted or outright broken off, likely from that Elfman's rage when Sol threatened his sister.

_Maybe they should have reconsidered this whole 'antagonize Fairy Tail' thing_…

Sol squeaked like a frightened mouse, and Totomaru swung around, eyes widening in horror.

Jack stared them down, expression thunderous as ice spread in jagged spikes from her bare feet.

"Found you."


	24. Chapter 23

Dropped on a pile of icy rubble, Totomaru could only let out a pathetic wheeze as his entire body protested.

Sol let out a weak grunt as his cohort was dropped upon his battered form, too weak to even move at this point.

Letting out a puff of super-cold air, Jack glowered down at them, the rage that howled in her chest starting to calm.

"I know I told you stupid Element Four where to shove it, and the Snow Queen certainly told your boss." She started, ice fracturing around her feet. "But since you idiots didn't get it, I'm here to clear up the misunderstanding. Fairy Tail is _ours_. And we don't appreciate people damaging what's ours. _Not. One. Bit_."

They cowered at the growl that slipped into her voice at the end, blue eyes sharp as splintered ice.

"_**You idiots made the biggest mistake of your lives hurting my Levy**_."

At that moment, the entire guildhall shook, and Jack paused as the sound of screams came to her on the wind.

Brow furrowing, she straightened up and looked upwards towards the only entrance.

The next gust brought the screams again, louder, and she reacted.

Both mages went limp in relief at the winter guardian's abrupt departure, practically weeping in joy.

Coming out the vertical tunnel into an empty room, Jack scanned for an exit before taking off in search of a window.

She almost passed the first one, but the sight framed by it's stone frame almost made her skid to a halt, wide-eyed.

_The Fairy Tail guildhall…_

_**It was gone**_.

Where the colorful building once stood, only rubble remained, a massive shade howling it's victory.

"He…"

Fists clenched at her sides, Jack trembled, gaze fixed on the destroyed guild as the cries of it's members echoed through her ears.

"_He_…"

The sky, which had cleared sometime before, began to darken with coal-black clouds, and the frozen ocean bristled as the temperature dropped well below freezing.

Going impeccably still, blue eyes flashed as the wind gave a warning shriek.

"_He's going to regret this_."

* * *

All of Magnolia trembled as two Wizard Saints began their battle, the iced sea cracking and the ground heaving as powerful magic collided.

The shades were as untroubled as ever, continuing their assault on the battered mages of Fairy Tail…

_At least, until it began to snow_.

Gajeel lifted his head at the soft fluff, nose wrinkling as a wayward flake landed on the tip and melted.

It was like a starburst behind his eyelids, a rush of laughter, and he watched in amazement as the shades were paralyzed in silent mirth, disintegrating like smoke under the strain.

Lucy seemed just as nonplussed, though the more seasoned guild members recognized the latent magic and cheered.

"Way to go, Jack!"

"I knew she'd think of something!"

"Never doubted her for a second!"

Turning his gaze back to the toppled fortress still sitting on the ice, Gajeel could not help the smirk that took root on his face.

_Never failed to amaze, did she?_

* * *

As the light of Fairy Law faded, Jose Porla trembled with the effort to stand, face frozen in a mask of shock.

"You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand?"

Makarov watched him for a moment, waiting to see if he would speak, before turning his back on the drained, withered man.

"I'm sure the Magic Council will be watching us, after all the chaos we've caused. You'd better be on your best behavior from now on."

He paused at the sight of a familiar silhouette in the broken wall, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Snow Queen…"

With the slightest incline of her head, Hiroyuki advanced slowly, cape billowing with each step as she passed by the diminutive Wizard Saint.

Makarov could only stare after her, as surprised as he had been when she came to help defeat Lullaby.

Seeing her approach, Jose snapped out of his daze and fell back, scrambling in terror to flee.

"I warned you." Hiroyuki voiced, like the rumble of a blizzard waiting to release it's horde. "I told you that attacking Fairy Tail would be considered a direct attack against me. Do you know what I do to those that are foolish enough to attack me?"

Jose tried to speak, to plead, but the suddenly freezing air stole whatever words might have formed from his throat.

The glove on the Snow Queen's right hand disintegrated into snowflakes, baring her skin to the wrist, and fear closed his throat the rest of the way.

_Was she…?_

The slightly brush of her fingertips against his forehead was enough, and Jose seized up as his body was forcibly turned into solid ice, his terror frozen into place.

Makarov took the scene in with stunned silence as the glove reformed, mind whirring.

_So she __**is**__ cursed_…

"Are you and your guild capable of rebuilding?"

Jerked from his thoughts, the Fairy Tail guild master nodded, wondering about what expression might be hidden behind that helmet's visor.

"Our guildhall may be destroyed, but we never give up."

Nodding once, Hiroyuki turned back to the statue she had created.

"The Magic Council will ask about my involvement, and the involvement of my Guardian." She noted, monotone and calm. "Tell them that Fairy Tail is under my protection."

Before Makarov could stutter out anything close to a sentence, she disappeared in a swirl of diamond dust, taking the storm clouds hanging over Magnolia with her.

Scratching the back of his head, the old guild master sighed.

_Well, __**that**__ was unexpected_…


	25. Chapter 24

The days following the attack, and the interrogations by the Council's Rune Knights, were hectic for Fairy Tail, especially for it's newest member.

Gajeel was rather surprised at how quickly he was accepted, considering his former allegiance.

When Phantom Lord was forcibly disbanded by the Magic Council, and the frozen Jose taken away for safe-keeping, he figured that was it.

No other guild would take in a former member of a guild that had tried to destroy another, and his reputation preceded him.

So when Makarov approached with an offer to join Fairy Tail, Gajeel was rather surprised.

"_Jack's never wrong when it comes to people's hearts_." The old man had said in explanation, grinning. "_She asked me to show you a way out of the darkness, and I couldn't say no_."

Knowing that his snowflake had stuck her neck out for him was enough to convince Gajeel to accept, even if it was a bit of a blow to his pride.

The Iron Dragon Slayer was immediately put to work alongside his new guildmates in building the new guildhall, where they accepted his presence, more or less.

Apparently, Jack's influence was stronger than their initial distrust, and the only one who continued to have an issue was Salamander.

_Not that it was much of a surprise, considering how territorial dragons could be_…


	26. Chapter 25

When Levy woke up a few days after her battle, still horribly sore and bandaged almost head to toe, her first thought was on how bright it was.

The window was open, letting in sunlight and a gentle breeze, and she smiled.

_Jack must have come_…

A glint of rainbow-light caught her attention, and the Solid Script mage turned her head to see a beautiful ice-made vase by her bedside, white snowdrops and bright blue violets and deep red chocolate cosmos bidding her good morning.

Gasping at the sight, Levy reached out, fingers skimming the hanging petals of a snowdrop.

_Had Jack…?_

Teary-eyed, she giggled, heart light as air in her chest.

"Oh, Jack…I missed you, too…"


	27. Chapter 26

Ever since that day they met face-to-face in Fairy Tail's old guildhall, Lucy found Jack Frost extremely familiar.

There was something about the tilt of her smile, the soft fondness in her eyes, that nudged at some old memory the blonde could only half-recall.

_But she had never met Jack before Fairy Tail_…

A warm smile, like her mother's, flashed through Lucy's mind, a tingle of chill rushing over her skin at the memory of a golden key.

"_Everybody needs friends_."

_**Or had she?**_

* * *

Jude Heartfilia stared at the door long after his daughter was gone, the image of his late wife haunting him.

"She's right, you know."

Whipping around, he froze at the sight of Jack Frost lounging on the windowsill behind his desk, staff held lazily in one hand as she stared back with sad eyes.

"Layla would have wanted her to be happy."

"What are you doing here?" Jude demanded, overcoming his shock and the unease coiling inside him.

"I came because you're an idiot." Jack retorted, gloves creaking as she gripped her staff tightly. "You were such a smart kid, and you can't even see how much you've hurt her?"

The man fell silent, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature as she stood, blue eyes icing over.

"But Lucy is part of Fairy Tail now. She's _ours_, Jude Heartfilia, and you'd best remember that next time you think of doing something this stupid again."

There was no need to elaborate on who constituted 'our', not after news spread of Jose Porla's fate.

With one last glare, Jack turned away, a wave of her staff opening the windows with a burst of wind.

"…I'll take care of her."

Then she was gone, and Jude felt like he had been punched in the heart, almost collapsing against his desk.

_**What had he done?**_


	28. Chapter 27

No matter what she did, they refused to come out.

Jack dunked her favorite blue sweater back into the river, grumbling under her breath as she scrubbed at the bloodstains.

The water ran clean through the fabric, not even the faintest bit pink despite the remaining stains, and she hung her head with a sigh.

"_Damn_…"

Tossing the sodden fabric back onto the grass, Jack settled on her haunches, gaze settling on her reflection.

"Can't keep flying around in borrowed clothes…"

Stretching out her arms and back, she released a yawn, reluctant.

"Guess it's time to get a new outfit."

* * *

A bar and tables had been set up within the new boundaries of Fairy Tail's incomplete guildhall, a place for meal breaks and rest amid the construction.

Mirajane was in charge of preparing meals and drinks for everyone, keeping an eye out for any overly-intoxicated members to keep anyone from hurting themselves.

Sitting at one of the more remote tables, the Iron Dragon Slayer nursed a beer as he watched others mingle.

With Salamander and his team gone on some sort of vacation, things were fairly calm.

_A fight hadn't broken out in at least half an hour, at least_.

Unfortunately, the lack of commotion allowed his thoughts to drift, mostly to snowflake and her little bookworm.

No one had seen them in days…

Shaking his head, Gajeel swallowed the thought with a mouthful of alcohol, growling.

_Damn it, but this guild was already making him soft_…

A cold breeze swept through, immediately distracting the Dragon Slayer as an unexpected weight struck his side, arms wrapping around his torso in a hug.

"Gajeel! You're here!"

With a good squeeze, Jack pulled back, giving him some room to reorganize his scrambled brain and turn around with a frown.

"'Course I'm here, Snowie-"

Choking on his words, Gajeel tore his eyes away, fighting down the gush of blood that started dripping from his nose.

_Holy crap_…

Unlike her old baggy sweater, the blue top Jack wore was sleeveless and fit snugly over her generous chest, ending high up her neck and low of her hips, shimmering with telltale frost on the edges.

Dark grey leggings hugged strong legs all the way down to her ankles, hiding some of the white wrappings that peeked out to cover her feet.

Actually, she was much more covered now, with even her arms wrapped from fingertips to shoulders, but…

_Well, the outfit certainly made no effort to __**hide**__ anything_.

"Jeez, are you alright?" Jack worried, floating up to fuss over the blood leaking from Gajeel's nose. "Did you hit your nose earlier or something?"

Before the Dragon Slayer could formulate a response, he noticed how close her chest was to his face and-

Jack squeaked as he promptly fainted from the massive amount of blood he proceeded to lose, scrambling to catch him.

"Gajeel?!"

Watching from his seat on the bar, Makarov nodded sagely in understanding, nose already plugged with tissues.

He had assumed the revelation, whenever it occurred, would have such an effect.

_Now if he could just convince Jack to pose for a few pictures_…


	29. Chapter 28

Hidden in an alleyway, Loke attempted to catch his breath after the most recent episode, trembling.

_It's almost time_…

The wind picked up around him, and he slumped as a familiar presence hovered at his side, quiet.

"…You need to stop punishing yourself."

"You know this is what I deserve, Jack." Loke answered tiredly, resigned.

The winter-girl frowned, those piercing blue eyes turning on him.

"What happened wasn't your fault, idiot."

"Like what happened to Hikari wasn't yours?"

Pain flashed across her face like lightning, and the staff in her hands creaked under the pressure.

"You promised to never bring her up."

Guilt gnawed at him, making it impossible to maintain eye contact, but he knew apologizing would do nothing to heal the old scars.

"You promised not to prod me anymore."

"You're almost out of time." Jack pressed, her worry overcoming the hurt. "Just…Just take some of my magic."

"You barely have enough to still do your job." Loke retorted, firm. "There's no way you can continue your duties while sharing with me."

"I can try." Jack insisted, fierce. "Letting you fade isn't something I can just let happen, Leo!"

Turning, Loke took hold of her shoulders, expression sad and fond.

"You know better than anyone that there's no saving me." He reminded gently. "All I ask is that you keep moving forward and share your heart with others."

Biting her lip, Jack peered up at him, eyes shimmering with tears.

"I…I'm gonna miss you."

Squeezing her shoulders comfortingly, Loke nodded, doing his best not to tear up.

"I'll miss you too, Yuki."

After taking a few moments to compose himself, Loke released his hold, managing a half-hearted smile.

"Isn't there a certain bookworm in the hospital waiting for you?"

Jack hesitated for a second or two before nodding, torn.

"Just…don't go down easy, alright?"

"I promise."

With one last glance, she flew up and out of the alley, heart heavy as lead in her chest.

"Idiot…" The winter-girl muttered, choking down a sob. "You didn't have to lie…"


	30. Chapter 29

Lucy ran through the darkened streets of Magnolia, the earlier encounter with Jack looping through her ears.

"_Lucy, you need to save him_."

Heart pounding in her chest, the blonde skidded around a corner without slowing.

"_I've tried to help him, but he won't let me. I think…I think you're the only one who can, now_."

Everything Loke had said spun through her mind in a tornado, suddenly making terrible sense.

"_I don't have much time left_."

"_Do you understand the sorrow of a star that can not return to the heavens?_"

Panic fueled her, pushing Lucy faster.

_**Why was she the only one who could do this?**_

Jack's last words gave her strength, the sad smile on her face burned into the Celestial Spirit Wizard's mind.

"_Because…You have your mother's eyes_."


	31. Chapter 30

"Leo!"

The renewed Spirit tensed at the call of his real name, turning around hesitantly.

"Jack-"

Said winter-girl practically tackled him in a hug, lifting him off the ground in her joy.

"You're okay!"

Relaxing at the lack of physical harm, Leo chuckled, patting her shoulder as Team Natsu practically created a field of question marks over their heads.

"Yeah, I'm better now, thanks to Lucy."

Her staff came down on the poor boy's head, and the watching Natsu and Grey paled at the crater Leo's face made in the ground.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! If I hadn't pointed Lucy in the right direction, what do you think would have happened, huh?! You'd have faded, that's what! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T BEAT THE EVERLIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU PRICK!"

"Um, Jack?"

The white-haired girl paused in her rant, smiling as if she had not been preparing to literally smash Leo into the ground.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Well, I've been wondering…" The blonde continued, extremely aware of how her teammates took quite a few steps back from her. "How did you know he was a Celestial Spirit?"

"Oh, that?" Jack chirped, staff resting against her shoulder easily. "I've known Leo for centuries."

Erza, for one, sputtered in shock.

"_Centuries_? How is that possible?!"

"Well, because I'm half Spirit." She answered easily. "My mum was a human, and my dad was a Winter Spirit."

"Wait, don't Spirits have keys and stuff?" Grey interrupted, frowning. "Why don't you? And how can you survive here?"

"Jack's human side allows her to stay in the human world indefinitely, and not require a contract like I do." Leo explained once he freed himself. "While her Spirit half gives her great magical power and longevity."

"I've never heard of Winter Spirits…" Lucy admitted.

"Not many people have." Jack assured gently. "Seasonal spirits keep the world in balance, you know. Some of the other Guardians have bronze keys, but they're kept hidden so no one messes with the weather too much."

"How come you've never told us any of this stuff before?" Natsu wondered, pouting.

"You never asked."

Laughing at their slumped forms, the winter-girl turned to her friend, her smile faltering.

"I…really am glad you're alright, Leo."

Damn it, but the look pulled at his heartstrings, and Leo pulled the girl into a one-armed hug in an effort to make it go away.

"I made a promise to your father, didn't I?"

Rolling her eyes, she brushed off the embrace, the smile on her face smaller, but much more genuine for it.

"Yeah, yeah…You're just lucky I don't have the time to beat you up right now." She snipped, floating up into wind's embrace. "I have an appointment to keep."

The Celestial Spirit smirked.

"Say hi to Levy for me."

A snowball struck Leo full in the face, and Jack huffed, frost glittering across her cheeks.

"Oh, stuff it!"

Happy giggled as the winter-girl fled, floating in circles around his team's heads.

"She _likes_ her~!"

Lucy burst into a fit of laughter as a huge mound of snow buried the winged feline.

"You deserved that, you damn cat!"


	32. Chapter 31

Levy sulked in her hospital bed, glaring at the book on her nightstand as if it was the cause for all the world's problems.

The wilting flowers beside it, grown brittle and dull with age, did nothing to lift her spirits.

She was sore and thoroughly bandaged, even a full two weeks after the battle, and her hands were still far too weak to hold even the lightest paperbacks.

Everyone from Fairy Tail had already visited, assuring her things were going smoothly with the new guildhall and her rooms at Fairy Hills were being kept clean.

While Levy appreciated the thought, she could not help keeping an eye out for long white hair and big blue eyes.

True, she had not been awake very often in the beginning, but the flowers had been kept fresh until a few days ago…

A knock on the window distracted her from such thoughts, hazel eyes widening in surprise.

"Jack?"

Crouched on the sill in such a way that the soft fabric of her leggings pulled tight over strong thighs and a pert rear, Jack smiled wide, the bundle of flowers in her hand forgotten.

"Hey, Levy. Like the new outfit?"

Dragging her gaze up from the extremely distracting tautness of blue cloth over soft breasts, Levy bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep the blush down.

"It's…different." She managed, doing her best not to think of how those legs would feel straddling her hips and focusing on Jack's face instead. "What happened to your sweater?"

"It got kinda…ruined." The winter-girl admitted sheepishly, hopping onto a breeze and floating to her bedside.

Levy frowned in thought, wondering what could have-

A foggy memory, of soft arms and a cold heartbeat, flashed before her eyes as a reminder.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, no big deal." Jack assured, carefully removing the dying bouquet to replace it with the fresh ones. "Just a sweater."

Yeah, a sweater that she had _never_ seen the winter guardian without.

Makarov had pointed out at least once that even _he_ had never seen Jack go anyway without it, and the thought made Levy even more guilty.

After years of travel, battle, and rough handling by children, _she_ had been the one to finally damage that sweater beyond repair…

"Hey, enough of that." Jack scolded lightly, poking the other girl's forehead. "I told you it's not a big deal. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, given the chance."

Blinking big hazel eyes up at her, Levy felt her throat tighten with emotion.

"R…Really?"

That special smile, all warmth and affection, filled Jack's face like falling snow.

"Really really."

The moment stretched for a long moment, filling Levy's heart with something she had no name for, before Jack averted her gaze, smile turning lopsided and nervous.

"It, uh…looks like everybody has been by already." She noted, frost glittering across her cheeks. "There weren't this many books last time."

"Um, yeah…" Levy replied, doing her best to calm the racing pace of her heart. "Lucy brought most of them for me."

Taking in the unopened stack of books, without so much as a bookmark or dog-eared page to speak of the bookworm's use, Jack realized the problem.

Picking up the thickest tome, a volume on old fairy tails, the winter-girl opened to the first page, smiling at the curious look Levy sent her.

"You mind?"

Flushing, the blue-haired girl shook her head as the half-Spirit settled into a cross-legged position hovering by the bedside.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle…"

Jack's voice seeped into her, like sitting in front of a fireplace on a cold winter's night with hot chocolate and a good book while huddled under a thick blanket, and Levy relaxed as the story was weaved around her.

Cursed princes, intelligent maidens, enchanted servants, True Love's Kiss…

Jack finished the story quietly, gaze softening at the sight of Levy's sleeping face.

Closing the pages on a bookmark, she set the book aside and floated up over the bed, carefully tucking the girl in.

"Sleep well."

On her way to the window, Jack freed a fingertip to brush against the violets, enshrouding the bouquet in preserving frost.

With one last glance, she hopped into wind's embrace and was gone, missing the smile that crossed Levy's face as the cool breeze touched her face.

_Sweet dreams_…


	33. Chapter 32

Mages all over Fiore were _very_ aware that Jack knew _everything_ when it came to the country's children.

She made it her express business to know every child personally, from nicknames to favorite games, and did not take kindly to anyone making them so much as sniffle without good cause.

Anyone who wanted to work with kids, from teachers to babysitters, went through her first, _whether they believed it or not_.

Jack had snowed out more classrooms than she had towns in the last hundred years, mostly as a protest against unqualified educators, and the system had quickly learned to heed her warnings.

So, when a job request for an emergency substitute on a field trip around Magnolia was taken, Jack was understandably concerned.

Don't get her wrong, the winter guardian adored Fairy Tail, but she was also _extremely_ aware of their destructive habits.

_At least Natsu and his team were still on vacation_…

* * *

Gliding over the rooftops, Jack frowned up at the sky, muscles twitching along her back.

The wind twisted around her in nervous tendrils, sending little pinpricks all across her skin that set the winter guardian one-edge.

_Something was wrong_…

A tangle of childish voices immediately stole Jack's attention, and she twisted around to see what all the fuss was about.

The group was rather small, likely no more than fifteen children in total, chatting happily amongst themselves as they followed…

_Gajeel?_

Pausing in midair, head tilting like curious puppy, she watched the normally-gruff Dragon Slayer balance an excited five-year-old boy on one shoulder while leading a slightly younger girl along by the hand, pointing out important buildings for them and explaining their functions.

The children were just so excited and happy, with even Gajeel making no effort to hold onto his signature scowl today, and the whole thing just made Jack smile.

_So cute_…

"Hey, guys."

The entire group whipped around, eyes widening in surprise and growing delight as Jack slung her staff over both shoulders, grin lopsided and easy.

"Nice day for a fieldtrip, huh?"

"Jack!" The children squealed, practically vibrating as they tackled her legs with enthusiastic hugs.

"You're here!"

"Where have you been?"

"I learned how to count to thirty! Wanna see?"

Giggling at their exuberance, she skillfully answered all their questions, detaching herself gently from their grasps to approach the somewhat-flustered Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You seem to be having a good time." She noted, affection softening her smile at the sputtering, blushing man's awkwardness.

"Snowie! I-I was just-!"

"Hey, relax." Jack soothed, a comforting touch on his arm shutting Gajeel right up and worsening his blush. "Just thinking about how I was worrying over nothing."

"…What?"

The winter-girl did her level best not to laugh at the adorably confused expression on the Dragon Slayer's face.

"Well, when I heard someone from Fairy Tail had taken the job of watching these kids and I didn't know who, you can imagine the nightmares."

Mock-shuddering at the thought, she let a smile through at Gajeel's laugh, which shook the giggling little boy perched on his shoulder.

"Afraid Salamander would have?"

"Who do you think starred in my nightmares?" She joked, wind whistling around her feet in silent laughter.

The little girl squeaked, hiding behind Gajeel's leg without releasing her hold on his hand, drawing her attention downward.

"Hi, sweetie." The winter-girl greeted gently, crouching to be more eye-level with the small brunette child. "I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?"

"Emiko…" The girl whispered, big tawny eyes widening in wonder as she realized who this was.

"It's nice to meet you, Emiko." Jack assured. "Are you having fun?"

Nodding quickly, Emiko tugged happily on the large hand she was still holding, a huge smile taking shape.

"Uh huh! Big brother is really nice!"

Oh, but that was _adorable_, especially when Gajeel huffed and looked away, the blush on his face obvious even to the other child held in place on his shoulder.

Refusing to squee in public, Jack swallowed the sound and nodded.

"That's good to hear."

Floating up to be even with Gajeel, more-or-less, she bit back a smile and faced the assembled kids with a mischievous look.

"You guys don't mind if I come with for the rest of the day, do you?"

For a split second, the group shared a scheming look before urging her to stay all at once, eager to get moving.

Gajeel mumbled under his breath as the pair in his grip started bouncing, but made no attempt to stop any of them.

_He kinda wanted snowflake to come along too, anyway_…

"Come on, then." Jack voiced, taking the Dragon Slayer's hand to tug him along, one of her sweetest smiles pointed his way. "We're losing daylight!"

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley, a man flicked the glowing ashes off his cigarette, gaze tracking the white-haired Spirit-girl calmly.

A wicked smile took shape as he realized where they were headed, the tip of his cigarette flaring.

"_Perfect_."


	34. Chapter 33

South Gate Park was alive with the laughter of children, boys tumbling through the grass in an attempt to outrace each other as girls collected flowers, whispering conspiratorially amongst themselves.

Settled in the roots of the park's largest tree, Gajeel kept an eye on the energetic pups as little Emiko sat peacefully between him and Jack, clumsily weaving little flowers into a circlet as her cousin, Mamoru, lazed in the shade with a snore.

Toes buried in the grass, Jack's chin rested on bent knees as she watched the child work, little pink tongue poking out in concentration.

With a triumphant squeak, Emiko offered up her finished flower-crown to the winter guardian, practically beaming.

It was full of colorful flowers, like springtime, and somewhat lopsided, but Jack smiled all the same.

New movement out of his peripheral drew Gajeel's attention, and he paused, mystified.

Even as a Spirit of Winter, she practically glowed, the colors vibrant against her soft white hair and snowflakes dancing in the blue of her eyes.

Emiko smiled up at him expectantly, as if waiting for something, and Gajeel frowned.

"What?"

"You have to tell her she looks pretty!"

Gajeel choked on his own voice, mentally flailing as Jack's cheeks frosted over, immediately averting her gaze.

_Oh God_…

"Wh-Why do I have to do that?!" The Dragon Slayer demanded, flustered.

"You look at Jack like daddy looks at mommy." Emiko justified, with the clear logic of a child. "And daddy _always_ tells mommy she's pretty when he does."

Stumbling over words, Gajeel looked to the winter-girl for help, unable to formulate a coherent reply.

Biting her lip, Jack valiantly shoved down her own amusement and embarrassment, ruffling the girl's unruly curls as she came up with a child-proof argument.

"We're not together like your mommy and daddy are together." Jack explained gently.

Emiko's nose scrunched up, as if in deep thought, before peering at them with those big honey-colored eyes.

"Why not?"

_Gajeel was about to have a heart attack of some kind because of this kid!_

Doing her best not to laugh at his obvious discomfort, Jack scratched idly at the frost on her cheeks.

"Well, people have to know each other a long time before they become like mommies and daddies." She clarified. "So while it would be nice if he said I was pretty, he doesn't _have_ to. Understand?"

After a moment, Emiko nodded, looking up at Gajeel with the look of a lost puppy.

"But…you _do_ think she's pretty, right?"

Damn it, but he couldn't _lie_, not when Jack gave him that sympathetic smile and looked away, as if expecting him to deny it immediately.

"Of course she's pretty." Gajeel huffed, looking away in a vain attempt to hide his blush. "Just didn't think she needed reminding…"

Jerking upright, she stared at him with wide blue eyes, heart pumping loud in her ears as frost shimmered all the way from below her collar to the tips of her ears.

_Had he just…?_

The wind prickled across her skin, and Jack went still, turning inward as her senses went into overdrive.

_Someone was watching them_.

Soft and quick, wind slipped through the trees, searching…

_**There**_.

Gajeel tensed, lifting his head a fraction to scent the air before a growl rumbled out.

_**Fuck**_.

Magic came from all sides, lightning and fire and earth and shadow ripping through the air to tear them apart-

A tornado of snow and ice rose up around the group with a roar, shredding any spell that attempted to make it's way through without so much as bending under the assault.

The white flecks in Jack's eyes glowed, more like shards of ice than snowflakes now, as the children scrambled behind their guardians, terrified and shaken.

Hoar frost spread across the grass as she stood, staff creaking under the force of her grip as the tornado died down, air glittering with deadly shards of ice.

"Impressive…"

Gajeel's attention snapped to the left, where a young man stood just outside the tree line, casually blowing out a cloud of smoke from his lit cigarette.

"But that's to be expected from a Guardian, I suppose."

"If it's a fight you want, you just had to ask." The Iron Dragon Slayer snarled, fists already hardening with scales.

"We're not here to battle." He replied calmly, ash falling from the tip of his cigarette at the movement. "This is a simple retrieval mission for our master."

Jack was still, eyes sweeping over the area as more wizards stepped out from the shadows, dark-haired and empty-eyed.

Fingers flexing into a fist, her gaze turned back to the apparent spokesman, blonde and violet-eyed in contrast to his fellows.

"What are you here to retrieve, then?"

Plucking the cigarette from between his lips, he dropped it and ground out the lit end, a sharp edge to his smirk.

"You."

Tilting her head just so, Jack grinned, a predator amused by the attempts of it's hunters.

"I'd like to see you try."

Both sides moved at the same time, clashing with a thunderclap that put the earlier attacks to shame.

Though outnumbered, Jack and Gajeel were far from outclassed; the winter guardian not only possessed massive magical reserves, but centuries of fighting experience, and the Dragon Slayer's own specialty had been the destruction of dark guilds much like this one.

Together, the first wave of wizards were easily disposed of, leaving their smarter companions to try for an effective counterattack.

"Earth Magic: Iron Rock Spikes!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

A white blur sped through the resultant cloud of dust, and the Earth Mage was struck full in the face with Jack's staff, knocking him through a number of trees before his sudden momentum died.

"Shadow Magic: Knuckle Shadow!"

Sliding down into a crouch to avoid the disembodied fists, she spun around in a moment, firing a bolt of pure cold at her attacker and effectively icing him to a tree.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

Cheering, the children shouted out encouragement to their protectors, no longer frightened.

_After all, their side was winning_.

Watching the battle unfold, the blonde man let out a sigh, raising his hand.

"It seems we have to do this the hard way. Purple Flare Magic: Purple Rain!"

Jack whipped around, staff already rising to defend-

_And her heart dropped_.

_**He hadn't been aiming for her**_.

There was only a split second to realize what was happening, and she wasted none of it.

Wind shot her across the distance like a bullet, shrieking in her ears like an enraged mother hawk, without a second thought.

The children had no time to scream, eyes wide as they watched the fireballs come streaming towards them…

Then Jack was there, like a shield, as the spell struck her head-on.

Gajeel jerked, the smell of burning flesh strong in his nose.

"Snowie!"

Taking down the three mages that dared block his path, the Dragon Slayer was at her side, steadying the winter-girl as she swayed.

Her entire arm, from the outside edge of her hand to the elbow, was an angry red, the thick wrappings falling away as it's weakened seams tore open.

Cursing under his breath, Gajeel took hold of her upper arm to get a better look, practically bristling at the hiss she let out at the movement.

Pain crackled across every nerve, and Jack clenched her jaw to hold back anymore sounds as the arm was lowered, fingers flexing experimentally.

"How stupid of you." The blonde noted, empty. "Even the strongest of Winter Spirits are still weak to fire."

"It doesn't matter."

Her words surprised both men, and she pinned the shorter with iced blue eyes, fierce.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. You can hurt me however you want, break all my bones and burn every inch of my body…"

Pointing her staff, cold energy crackling across the wood, Jack growled.

"Because the moment you tried to hurt these kids, you officially _pissed me off_."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long. School and work really kicked me this week, not to mention my birthday today.**

**Yup, I'm officially old enough to get drunk! The chances of that, however, are...slim.**

**But I am a little conflicted on how I want this arc to go, now that I'm in the thick of it. Should I let Jack get captured now, or later on? How should I get Levy involved? How would Gajeel rip this guy apart? So many choices...**

**If any of you guys have suggestions, please don't hesitate to share! I really need help clearing out the mental blockage!**

**Sincerely,**

**ChibiLover123**


	35. Chapter 34

By the time Gajeel realized he was no longer supporting her weight and blinked once, the battle was over.

If Jack had been deadly-swift before, it was nothing compared to her after taking that blow.

Even with one bum arm, she was a whirlwind of wood and ice, no longer even attempting to dodge as she tore through spells to reach her targets.

The sturdiest Earth Magic proved a flimsy defense, and the strongest Lightning spells failed to so much as slow her down.

Once the dust settled, thirty dark mages were scattered across the damaged turf, unconscious or groaning in pain.

Standing over them, Jack scowled as she realized the blonde had escaped.

_Damn_…

Adrenaline fading now that the threat was neutralized, she winced as her body throbbed in retaliation for the rough treatment.

Besides her badly-burned arm, a sharp pain in her side hinted at damaged ribs, not to mention the grinding feeling of her opposite shoulder or the twisted feeling in one knee, and bruises were blossoming everywhere in ugly dark colors through the tears in her clothes.

The wind cooed as it wound around her ankles, as if to ask if she was alright, and she gave a distracted nod.

"Snowie!"

Blinking up at Gajeel, her brow knit together in confusion, pulling on the scrape that stretched from her cheek and temple.

"When did you…?"

Oh, but she was out of it, vision blurring in a way it never had after such a short skirmish.

Even if her magic was focusing more on healing, it never should have…

The darkness receded as suddenly as it had come, and Jack blinked sleepily as she was lifted into strong arms, a growl rumbling against her skin.

"Don't you dare go to sleep!" Gajeel demanded, every sense in overdrive.

_Was she out of magic? _

_Was she sick?_

_She didn't smell_-

At that moment, he smelled something bitter in her scent that had never been there before.

With Jack's head safely tucked against his chest, Gajeel ran a hand down her back, pausing at the feel of cold metal against his fingertips.

_A needle_.

It was slick with some sort of potion or poison, but he pulled it out after a few stubborn tries, growling at the jerk and tired whine Jack let out at the action.

"Come on, Snowie, stay awake."

"Sleepy…" She muttered, curling into a little ball with his arms supporting her thighs. "Can't…"

Tightening his grip as the winter-girl went lax against him, Gajeel looked towards the children, mind racing with what to do.

Jack needed medical attention, and there was no time to get them home…

"Come on." The Dragon Slayer ordered, snapping the group out of their shock. "We're heading to Fairy Tail."


	36. Chapter 35

It was cold, and dark, and Jack was all alone.

Turning around and around proved that the blackness was everywhere, like shadowy molasses, without so much as a sound to be heard.

_Where…?_

Movement in her peripheral had her jerking around, heart squeezing when there proved to be nothing there, just like before.

_Please, no, not this, __**not again**_…

Shadows skittered through the black veil, silent as ghosts, and Jack swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Whispers, like claws scraping against rock, rose up from the silence like a bad omen.

"**Failure…**"

"**Disappointment…**"

"**Mistake…**"

The words were hissed into her ears, and Jack instinctively moved to cover them, eyes squeezing shut.

"Stop it…"

In retaliation, the voices grew louder, angry and accusing.

"**Failure!**"

"**Disappointment!**"

"**Mistake!**"

"Stop it!" She shouted over the din, heart twisting painfully.

"_**Failure**_**!**"

"_**Disappointment**_**!**"

"_**Mistake**_**!**"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it-" Jack begged, splintering as the words repeated in her head in a horrible loop. "Please, just _stop it_-"

Everything was a jumble, like a thousand voices trying to speak at the same time, but one came through with such clarity that it pierced her heart like an arrow.

"_**MURDERER**_**!**"

And Jack _**screamed**_, all of her pain and fear and _guilt_ pouring out of her like the flood from a dam breaking.

Everything was cold and dark and _no one was there, no one was looking, __**no one cared**_-

A growl cut through the maelstrom, thrumming through her body with a familiarity that made her heart try to beat again.

_Was that…?_

It was like being caught between two worlds, a place of darkness and one of light, and she felt the shadows dig in their claws.

_Oh God, please don't leave me here, please Gajeel, __**please**__-!_

But it was the next voice that pulled her free, lighting up the dark with such blinding intensity Jack felt her heart jolt.

"_**JACK**_!"

_Levy_.


	37. Chapter 36

The room was a mess.

Jack noticed this distantly, mind still fogged with poisoned sleep and body pulsing as magic settled uneasily beneath her skin.

Ice crackled across the bed, jagged edges warning off any ill-advised advances, and the walls were spiked with harsh hoar frost, sharp little needles bristling across the entire length.

Her gaze focused instead on the two at her bedside, Gajeel still curved protectively around Levy to shield her from the ice that had tried to engulf them.

_Once that thought registered, Jack panicked_.

Jerking off the bed, every single crack and bruise and tear being summarily ignored as the ice disintegrated into harmless snowflakes, she grabbed the Dragon Slayer's arm and yanked him closer, wide blue eyes scanning wildly for any injuries.

"Oh God, are you okay?!"

With a grunt, Gajeel rolled his shoulders back, cracking the ice right off.

"Screaming bloody murder in your sleep, and you're asking if _we're_ okay?" He retorted, concern obvious even through the scowl.

"You shouldn't be up!" Levy agreed, sliding out of Gajeel's hold to gently push the winter-girl back down onto the bed. "You're really hurt!"

Whatever adrenaline her panic had released was fading, and Jack winced as she stretched back out, feeling her body thoroughly scold her for every dislocation, twist, crack and bruise.

"Ow, okay, yeah, this kinda hurts…" She muttered, forcing every muscle in her body to relax.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel demanded, looking between the two girls with badly-hidden worry. "You just started freaking out and icing everything!"

"Poison." Jack answered easily, letting out a hiss as Levy pressed a bandage firmly back into place on her injured knee. "Makes you sleep, and destabilizes your magic with nightmares. I…wasn't expecting it."

"A poison that causes nightmares?" Levy voiced, brow furrowing in confusion. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Old recipe. _Really_ old." She explained, lids falling to half-mast. "Why I…didn't think…"

"Oi." Gajeel muttered, shaking her uninjured shoulder as gently as possible. "Don't want another nightmare, do ya?"

Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, Jack clenched her burned hand, the jolt of pain jumpstarting her hazy mind.

"What was it about?" Levy wondered, hoping to keep her awake with words instead as she gently coaxed the bandaged hand back open.

"Cold, and dark…" The winter guardian admitted, a haunted look in her eyes as she recalled the nightmare. "Lonely."

Levy and Gajeel shared a look, concerned, because, even if they had been fighting just before her sleepy outburst, neither could stand to see the winter-girl so resigned and troubled.

"Oh, Jack…"

Blinking the shadows away, Jack managed a smile.

"I'm already over it." She assured, trying her hardest to believe the words herself. "You're both here, and that's enough."

Gajeel flushed, averting his gaze with a grumpy huff, and Levy ducked her head, bright pink.

"You mean it?"

Half-awake, Jack hummed, curling into a ball as she squeezed the blue-haired wizard's hand.

"'Course I mean it…" She assured, magic pulsing in waves through her tired body to counteract the poison. "Never alone with you two around…"

Frowning, Gajeel pet down her ruffled hair, expression softening as she went completely boneless under his touch with a cat-like purr.

Levy watched them for a moment, puzzle pieces clicking into place behind her bright tawny eyes.

_White snowdrops, blue violets, __**dark red chocolate cosmos**_…

Remembering the strong arms that had shielded her from the ice, and how quickly he had moved in her defense, Levy felt herself start to relax.

Despite all his intimidation and rough edges, she was starting to see the gentleness underneath that had been hidden at first glance and realized what Jack had already seen.

Clasping her hand tightly, Levy blushed a faint pink.

_If Jack thought he was worth it, she could at least give him a chance_.


	38. Chapter 37

Despite Jack's assurances, time was proving to be a poor remedy.

She had used more magic than necessary defeating those dark wizards, and lack of sleep ate away at what was left as fear mangled her control.

Even the short stretches of rest were being interrupted with hallucinatory terrors, and she had frozen more than one person in her blind panic, normally Jet or Droy.

It seemed that raised voices, even ones she was familiar with, triggered a violent relapse of poisoned fear.

The only ones to escape being made into popsicles were Gajeel and Levy, who did their level best to never leave her side after the first few such instances.

Yes, seeing the two annoyances frozen in comical poses was amusing, but Gajeel would have enjoyed it more if Jack did not look quite so guilty afterwards.

Levy brought piles of books to the chilly hospital room every chance she got, pouring over the old tomes in search of an antidote with her Gale-Force Glasses and pointedly oblivious to anything but the text before her.

_Then again, all Jack had to do was sigh and the Script Mage zeroed in on her like a puppy that had heard it's master whistle_.

_**Gajeel would have teased her about it if he didn't do the exact same thing**_.

Frowning to himself, the Dragon Slayer watched Jack doze, curled up like a cat in a patch of sunlight, with the soothing sound of turning pages slowly lulling him to sleep.

It was a rare moment of quiet, like the eye of the storm, and God knew she deserved every second.

_Damn it, but he was getting soft_…

Humming under her breath, Jack twisted and stretched out, eyes closed as her wrapped foot pressed against Levy's knee and her hand pawed at the blankets.

Not finding what she was looking for, a little frown settled on her face as she whined.

"Gajeel?"

Damn it, but the way she said his name tugged at every heartstring he had, and Gajeel took hold of her covered hand with a squeeze.

"Right here, Snowie."

Relaxing, Jack cracked one eye open, a smile pulling at her mouth.

"Thought you'd run off…" She admitted, tired.

"Ain't getting rid of me that easily." The Iron Dragon Slayer promised, warming up on the inside when the smile grew, even as she slipped off.

"Hoped so…"

After a few moments, Gajeel looked up, a smirk taking shape as he noticed Levy running her fingers over a covered ankle, shoulders relaxing and eyes trained on the book in her lap.

_Maybe going soft wouldn't be __**so**__ bad, considering the company_…


	39. Chapter 38

Jack was absolutely _miserable_.

She had not slept a wink in four days, and her magic went haywire at the slightest provocation, draining what reserves were left from the battle.

With no way to recuperate the loss, she was only getting worse, and that fact did not go unnoticed.

Levy's search went through older and older books at breakneck speed, and Gajeel paced the room, growling at anyone who so much as passed by in the hallway.

Only Makarov dared enter, usually with a doctor scurrying on his heels to run tests, though he often wished he stayed away like the others.

_To see Jack, normally so vibrant and strong, aching and sick as she was…_

_**It tore at his heart**_.

Everyone in Fairy Tail felt the same, though none of them dared come to visit after Jet and Droy got frozen startling her with their argument over who deserved to get Levy lunch that day.

Rambunctious and loud as they all were, with the exception of a select few, the chance of a repeat performance was high and no one wanted to be thawed out over a bonfire.

_Or worse, be thawed out by __**Natsu**__ once he got back_.

So mages stood guard outside the hospital, or went out on reconnaissance, or coordinated efforts, all in an attempt to find an antidote or bring down the dark wizards that had hurt one of their own.

Even if Jack did not bear the mark of Fairy Tail, she was part of their family, and _**no one hurt Fairy Tail's family**_.

The dark wizards that came five days after the initial skirmish learned this the hard way.

* * *

The entire hospital shook like a rattle in the hands of a particularly energetic toddler, and Jack was fully awake in moments.

Gajeel was up and at the window before she could blink, practically bristling, as Levy sat up at the foot of the bed, fingers curling into fists.

"Gajeel?"

"They're back." He growled, fists hardening into iron clubs.

Jumping from the bed, Levy ran to the door, pausing in the frame as something crashed down the hall.

"Oh no…"

In a flash, Gajeel had pulled her back into the room and slammed the door, scales forming over his arms as thundering footsteps came through the walls.

"Get back."

Shoving herself upright, Jack winced as her torso and arms protested, head throbbing from lack of magic.

Grabbing up her staff, the winter-girl forced herself to stand as the wood frosted over and began to glow.

"Jack!" Levy protested, rushing to her side as a heavy weight slammed into the door.

"I'm fine." She lied easily, willing her knees not to buckle. "I can still fight."

"Like hell you are." Gajeel growled, activating his Iron Dragon's Scales as the door groaned, buckling under another blow. "I'll take care of this, so just stay out of the way."

The door shattered the next moment, and the first man through met an enraged Iron Dragon Slayer head-on.

_Poor idiot had no idea what he was getting himself into_.

With a roar that would make any dragon proud, Gajeel brought his fist back and into the man's face, sending him flying back like a bullet and into anyone trying to enter behind him.

Taking advantage of the clear doorway, and the confusion outside, Levy snapped into action.

"Solid Script: Wall!"

With the only entrance blocked, at least until the enemy regrouped to break it down, there were a few precious moments to figure out a game plan.

Jack knew instantly things were not in their favor.

Levy was a long-range fighter, and even though Gajeel certainly was _not_, it would be far too easy to overwhelm a single person with numbers in such a cramped space.

"Time to go." Jack insisted, icing the floor by the entry with a wave of her staff.

Levy squeaked as an arm lifted her up by the waist, only her familiarity with flying kept Jack from doing the same when Gajeel hefted her against his chest and busted the window open before leaping through.

Fairy Tail was converging on the street out front, and the infamous property damage was piling up, though civilians had long since evacuated the area.

The scaled Dragon Slayer snarled as the enemy noticed them, holding Jack closer protectively as Levy curled into a tighter ball against his side.

A crash from above sparked the nearest dark mages into action, seals activating in waves.

"Fire Magic: Fire Bullet!"

"Fire Magic: Prominence Whip!"

"Earth Magic: Rock Avalanche!"

Gajeel jumped out of the way, rock hitting cobblestone, and wind shrieked as it scattered the flames into harmless sparks.

"Solid Script: Guard!"

Debris and heat was stopped by the spell as Gajeel landed in a crouch, sturdy body curled over the pair to absorb the impact.

"Surprising."

The blonde man stood calmly a few yards down the road, eyes blank as jewels as he took the trio in.

"Unfortunately for you, that won't be enough."

Setting the girls down, the Iron Dragon Slayer stood to his full-_rather intimidating_-height, fangs bared.

"I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to Snowie."

"I'm sure you will." He replied blankly, untroubled. "If you can get through her first."

Seals formed, and the bottom of Gajeel's stomach dropped out at the scream that followed.

"Doll Attack: Puppeteer!"

Eyes squeezed shut at the violent push on her mind, Jack crumbled to the ground, magic pulsing erratically over her skin.

"Jack!" Levy cried, dropping to her knees beside the fallen winter-girl.

The icy crackle of her magic sputtered and clashed with the purplish flames breaking out across her shoulders and neck, a mirror for her internal struggles against the spell bashing against every defense she was erecting.

_Gotta focus, can't let him in, can't_…

_**There's no point, no point in fighting it, just let go…**_

_Can't stop, can't let him in, can't stop fighting, can't_-

_**You've already failed.**_

She faltered as if struck, and that was all it took.

The spell broke through, a tidal wave breaking down a dam, and swept her away…

Right into the darkness.


	40. Chapter 39

Levy saw the light go out in those blue eyes before they were overcome by white, and her heart broke.

_Why hadn't she figured out their plan sooner? _

_Why had she not noticed the signs? _

_How could she have been so __**stupid**__?_

The wind rose up with a howl, the mournful cry of a mother, and the Script Mage was thrown back by the sudden rush.

"Shrimp!"

Grabbing up the tumbling little wizard, Gajeel skidded to a halt and spun around, holding his ground at the burst of icy magic that filled the street.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled, shaking off the ice that formed over his scales as the winter-girl slowly rose to her feet, expression blank and eyes glowing a dull white.

"This is what they wanted…" Levy realized, voice soft and trembling. "The poison wasn't to drain her magic, but to weaken her mind so the Doll Magic would work…"

Gajeel wondered, through the frenzy of his thoughts, why anyone would want to use Doll Magic on Jack at all.

Then the ground shook and the entirety of Fairy Tail was flattened in a rush of ice, and the question answered itself.

"_Fuck_."

"Jack!" Makarov boomed, his magic aura shoving back against the storm of white around them. "You need regain control of yourself!"

"It's pointless." The blonde voiced, unruffled by the heavy magic in the air. "Once under my control, no Spirit has ever broken free. She can't even hear you."

_No_…

Hot tears filled Levy's eyes as the splintered edges of her heart cut deeper.

_No, not Jack_…

"Lies!" The diminutive Wizard Saint retorted, practically glowing. "Jack Frost is of Fairy Tail, and we don't give in so easily!"

"You need to fight it, Jack!" Macao agreed, purple fire encasing his hands.

"Don't let that pretty boy get the best of you!" Wakaba encouraged.

For a moment, the white flickered, and her staff's point lowered just the faintest bit in response.

The next, his magic surged, and it was as if the lapse had never occurred at all.

Her staff swung in a heavy arc, sending out a dangerous spray of ice that sent most of the mages ducking out of the way.

Unlike the others, Levy had seen that sudden hiccup in control and realized the great flaw in the dark guild's magic.

"He's wrong!" She voiced, pulling on Gajeel's arm to get his attention. "She _can_ hear us! They just put her in another nightmare!"

An idea sparked in those red eyes, catching on.

"If we could wake her from the nightmares…"

"Then we can snap her out of the spell!" Levy finished, heart hammering with adrenaline. "We just have to get closer and-!"

"No."

The blue-haired mage blinked at the abrupt reply as she was set down, staring up at Gajeel's iron-scaled back in confusion.

"It's hard to keep track of someone so small in a fight…So just stay back and let me handle this."

A blush tinted her face, heart twisting strangely in her chest.

_Was he…?_

Leaping into the fray, Gajeel pulled back a fist to slam an unsuspecting dark wizard in a harrowing flight directly towards the controlled Jack, who did not so much as turn to freeze the poor man solid.

_Still caught her attention, though_.

"Damn it, Snowie!" He growled, dodging an errant blast of cold. "You're tougher than this! Snap out of it!"

The next bolt fizzled away just before it could be fired, the white flickering dangerously low for a few seconds as the staff loosened in her shaking fingers.

The Doll Mage scowled, feeling the sudden dip in his control, and sent another pulse of his magic through to push the half-Spirit back down.

_But Gajeel had seen it now, too, and he wasn't about to let things end like this_.

"Gonna just let him push you around like that?" Gajeel pressed, blocking a thick spear of ice with one arm. "Since when do you let a punk like him tell you what to do?"

Another flash of blue through the veil, and the next attack went wide, cutting into a storefront instead of hitting the Dragon Slayer head-on.

"That's it, Snowie!" He encouraged, jumping away from the ice that tried to slide under his boots. "Just like that!"

Jack was obviously trying, cutting off magic to more deadly spells and forcing her aim off, but it was not enough.

The Solid Script Mage realized they would never break through the spell this way.

_Yes, it had been Gajeel that first got through the nightmares, but…_

_**But it had been Levy's voice that finally woke her**_.

Gathering her courage, Levy ran into the icy battlefield, ducking under any stray spells and weaving through upturned debris.

"Jack!"

The winter-girl paused mid-swing as the white faded, giving Gajeel enough time to jerk back before she forcibly released, staff sailing away in a clumsy arc.

Oh, but he _knew_ his control had slipped dangerously loose, could feel the threads of his spell fray, and made a dangerous move.

"Doll Attack: Puppeteer!"

Jack's entire body arched inward at the new influx of foreign magic with a cry, eyes terrifyingly clear before the white flooded over like an avalanche.

"I've had enough of your futile attempts at victory." The Doll Mage seethed, clearly at the end of his patience. "Now you all die. Starting with the girl."

Levy went still as the winter guardian turned to face her, an unfamiliar chill rushing down her spine.

"Jack…"

There was no hesitation this time, no flicker of blue, and Levy's blood ran cold.

"No!"

Makarov was blown back by a strong gale as a cyclone formed around the half-Spirit, and Gajeel leapt into her path, iron spikes in his boots holding the Dragon Slayer in place despite the fierce winds.

"You don't want to do this, Snowie!" He yelled over the rushing sound of a miniature tornado. "Don't make us have to hurt you!"

She did not so much as falter at his words, a seal forming out of thin air that released a torrent of icicles.

The tips pierced his iron scales with a series of thunderous cracks, throwing Gajeel to the ground like a rag doll.

Levy only had a moment to consider running, or even putting up a spell, before Jack pounced with all the strength of a wild wolf.

Head smacking against the cobblestones, her vision swam as the winter-girl pinned both arms with her knees, a thick spear of ice forming from a seal in one hand.

Watching as Jack shifted to a two-handed grip and raised the point over her heart, tears filled Levy's unstable vision as a sob rattled up her throat.

_Oh God, Jack would never forgive herself for this, would never want to wake up and face what she'd been forced to do_…

"Jack…" She choked out, voice wavering as she looked into those blank white eyes. "_I'm sorry_."

Gajeel lurched forward, eyes widening as the tip came down and-

_**Red**_.


	41. Chapter 40

Jack felt trapped, like a fly in a spider's web.

The shadows wrapped around her body, digging their claws deeper and pinning Jack despite every struggle she put up.

Panic was welling up in her chest, mind racing as the silence rang heavily in her ears.

_Oh God, this can't be happening, I need to get out of here, let me out let me out __**let me out**_-

"**Lies!**"

The voice echoed, familiar enough to soothe her hysteria.

_Makarov…?_

"**Jack Frost is of Fairy Tail, and we don't give in so easily!**"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jack closed her eyes against tears as other voices filled the silence, echoing encouragement and praise that strengthened her resolve.

_She wouldn't let him hurt her family_.

Pulling against the shadows, Jack clenched her jaw as they curled tighter, pain flaring across every nerve.

_Not_…_yet_…

The claws slipped just enough, giving her a glimpse of the light, before the shadows surged back up.

Twisting in their hold, Jack winced at the pinpricks all along her arms and legs.

_Shit_…

"**Damn it, Snowie!**"

His voice reached her, even through the pressing silence, and she shoved against her binds.

_Gajeel_…

"**You're tougher than this! Snap out of it!**"

Clenching her jaw, she shoved harder.

_I'm not weak! I can do this!_

The shadows thinned, just the slightest bit, and she took the opening.

Reaching through the veil, she felt a rush of her magic going outward and yanked it back.

Control slipped through her fingers again, but Jack was not deterred.

"**Gonna just let him push you around like that? Since when do you let a punk like him tell you what to do?**"

_I don't_, she thought firmly. _Not anymore_.

Tearing at her prison, Jack felt her senses return and managed to grab control long enough to throw off her own aim.

"**That's it, Snowie! Just like that!**"

The shadows practically hissed as they grappled, but she refused to go down, pulling her magic back and shoving her spells wide.

_But no matter what she did, the shadows refused to let go_.

All the scratching and kicking and biting did nothing to loosen her prison, and the Winter Spirit knew better than to think she could fight like this forever…

"**Jack!**"

Levy's voice rang in her ears, a bit breathless and frightened, and Jack surged up out of her prison with new strength.

_Whatever was going on, she needed to stop it __**right now**_.

Grasping the first tendrils of control, the winter-girl pulled, taking the handful of moments back in her body to slow her staff and release it.

_Just a few more moments, a little more time to break_-

Then the shadows dug in, and Jack screamed at the electric fire tearing through her as the darkness returned.

_Oh God, it hurt, everything hurt so much, __**why did everything hurt**_-

"**Jack…**"

Levy's voice was only a weak reverberation, lost in the shadows and the suffocating silence, and she whimpered as every nerve flared with pain.

_Can't_…_move_…

"**Jack…**"

Her name was clearer, and Jack tried to move, biting back a whine.

_Everything hurt, but that didn't matter anymore_.

The spell shifted, just enough for her to see, and Jack's heart twisted.

Levy, dazed on the ground, pinned and helpless, the spear's tip raised high to pierce her chest-

_Big hazel eyes swimming with tears, lower lip trembling, dots of red in blue hair_-

"_**I'm sorry.**_"

Jack was blinded by pain and grief as the spear swung down, her entire heart surging forward.

_**NO**__! _

And then everything was red.


	42. Chapter 41

The silence stretched taut as Gajeel felt his heart twist, mind struggling to comprehend what had happened.

Levy stared up into a pair of blue eyes, stunned.

"Jack…"

With a deep breath, Jack pulled the bloody icicle from her own belly, eyes shadowed as blood soaked her tattered shirt and bindings.

Everyone watched as the weapon dissolved into snowflakes, slowly realizing that things had not gone the way they had feared or planned.

Slowly, the winter-girl rose from her position straddling Levy's hips, apparently unaware of the gaping wound that stretched as she did so.

The Doll Mage paled as she turned her head, ice-blue eyes pinning him with such ferocity he forgot how to breathe.

Gone was the confident, smiling woman and the frightened, vulnerable girl; here was the slighted mortal and the disrespected Spirit, the fury of a winter's storm given flesh, and he could not escape.

"_You_."

Jack turned, walking towards him in slow, methodical steps, face blank and eyes blazing like blue fire.

"You made me hurt him."

Even injured as she was, spattered in her own blood and bruised, there was no denying how terrifying Jack was in that moment.

Stumbling back, panic-stricken, he raised both hands in a last-ditch effort.

"Doll Attack: Puppeteer!"

The winter guardian did not so much as blink, purple flames rolling off her skin like water as she continued implacably forward.

"Doll Attack: Puppeteer! Puppeteer! _Puppeteer_!"

Every attempt failed, like throwing pebbles at a tumbling boulder, and the air grew heavy with her magic.

But Jack did not form a seal, or even ice.

Pulling back a bandaged fist, she propelled her knuckles straight into the blonde's face, knocking him clean off his feet and onto the ground in a spray of blood.

_Which was damn impressive, in Gajeel's opinion, considering how small she is._

Bringing her foot down on the man's chest, Jack barely restrained a growl, practically baring her teeth like fangs.

"_You almost made me kill her_."

For a moment, all he could do was stare back and face his own untimely demise, trembling.

Jack paused at the blonde's sudden stillness, brow furrowing as a smile took shape.

"Oh, my dear…"

Empty black pits stared back up at her, yellow pupils glowing with a crazed light.

"**I so look forward to seeing you again**."

Heart lurching, Jack backed away with a gasp, blue eyes wide as the body disintegrated into shadows.

_That voice_…

_**It couldn't be**_…

Her vision darkened for a moment, like something suddenly blocked the sun, and she staggered as the severe lack of magic finally caught up with her.

A fog crept in through the cracks of her tired mind, and the Winter Spirit blinked sluggishly.

"Snowie?"

Every worry seemed to dissipate at the reminder of their presence, and her entire body went limp, shutting down to block out the pain as loss of blood blindsided her.

Cursing, Gajeel threw himself forward to catch the winter-girl before she hit the ground, stomach dropping at all the _blood_ that was still gushing out of her.

"Jack! Gajeel!"

Levy stumbled as she raced over, dizzy from the blow to her head, and Makarov's voice became background noise as the Script Mage dropped to her knees beside them.

Shrugging off her vest, Levy pressed the cloth against Jack's abdomen in an attempt to stop the flow and keep her hands from shaking.

Taking a deep breath, Jack forced herself to speak, no matter how much effort it took.

"Not…hurt…?"

Damn it, but even Gajeel's eyes got a little wet at that, and Levy did her best not to break down into tears.

"We're okay, Jack, I promise, we're fine…" She rambled, pressing harder as blood leaked through the fabric. "You're gonna be alright, too, just hold on…"

"Don't you go to sleep on us now." Gajeel growled, curling around the girls as Fairy Tail buzzed around them.

"Not…" She gasped out, fighting against every heavy weight in her body to get the words out. "Not…leaving…"

Then sleep wrapped around her exhausted mind like a velvet blanket, and Jack dreamed for the first time in days of metallic dragons and beautiful blue-winged fairies.


End file.
